Book 1: Starting Over
by Ochibi-san-sama-chan
Summary: Halt follows a young girl into the forest who has no recollection of her family or home. One more thing...she's mute. Set before Ruins of Gorlan. Rating may increase, in case of future battle scenes.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fan fiction**.** Hope you enjoy it.**

Disclaimer: My name isn't John...sadly my last name isn't Flanagan either.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

Seth looked over her shoulder. Behind her lay a clump of bushes and around her was a beautiful forest.

She had felt that something was there. But maybe it was her imagination. She shook her head and set her mind back to the task at hand.

In her hand was a rabbit. Its body was still warm and she was wondering how she should skin it. It wasn't her first time skinning a rabbit but she wondered if she should go about it carefully, taking her time to get it nice and clean or just tearing through without much order.

After a few seconds of debating she decided on skinning the animal carefully. She took a sharp knife, about a foot long, and began to cut away at the animal's fur.

For a while there had been no noise besides the wind, the birds in the sky, and the occasional huff from Seth. Then suddenly, Seth looked up from her work. She quickly looked over her shoulder. She could have sworn someone was watching her.

She stood up from her squat and collected her bag, cramming the rabbit inside, and held the knife up close to her body. Her eyes searched the area, looking for any sign of movement.

Just as she was going to put her knife down, a figure emerged from the tree.

* * *

><p>Halt had been trailing the small girl for a while. He had seen her coming into the forest from his cabin and found it strange that a child, no older than nine, would go into the forest without a hint of hesitation.<p>

So he followed her into the forest. She had made her way in with an acute sense of direction which brought him to the conclusion that this was not her first time coming into this forest. She picked her way with expertise and Halt realized that there were snare traps all around. If he hadn't been watching where the girl had been stepping then he would have missed the traps entirely.

She finally came to a stop and bent down to one of her snares and he saw that a rabbit had been caught in one of them. As she picked up the rabbit, he saw, she became stiff. Halt shrank back and became still as she quickly spun around and her eyes searched in his general direction, scanning over the place he was at.

He watched her look back down at the rabbit in her hand. Watched her skin it and heard her huff on occasion. Then she became rigid once again and quickly turned around for the second time. She then turned back and gathered her belongings and stuffed her rabbit in her pack. With the knife still in her hand, she brought it up close to her chest and scanned the trees again.

Halt decided that he should question her and stepped away from his position.

He saw the girl jump in surprise. Of course, for her it must have seemed like he had just come forth from inside the tree. Halt saw her clutch the knife tighter, her knuckles turning white. He held up his hands as a sign of peace. Much to his surprise, she completely relaxed.

* * *

><p>Initially when the figure had appeared, Seth had been afraid it was a bandit. But seeing the cloak and the long bow strapped to the strangers back, she knew it was a Ranger. She let out a pent up breath and brought down her knife. She saw the look of puzzlement on the Ranger's face. She merely smiled at him.<p>

Seth didn't know much about Ranger's only that they kept the peace and enforced the law on evil-doers. What she had been doing was not against the law, at least, not one that she knew of, so there was no reason to be afraid.

Halt looked at her curiously. She was no longer cowering in fear, which was good, but she was also not even the least bit wary of him, which was a reaction that he was not used to getting. The girl had even smiled at him. He shrugged it off. If she wasn't screaming in fear, he thought, then that was enough.

He warily took a step toward her, and seeing that she didn't react negatively to it he walked toward her.

She looked up at him with innocent eyes. Halt bent down close to her eye level.

"What's your name," he asked.

The girl looked at him in surprise. She was not expecting such a gentle voice to come from the stranger and smiled sadly then shook her head at his question.

Halt tilted his head, "Don't you have a name?"

The girl nodded. Halt lifted his hands as if to say 'then what.' Again the girl smiled sadly then pointed at her throat and shook her head. Understanding dawned on Halt's eyes.

"You're mute?"

The girl nodded. Halt scratched his beard thoughtfully then asked, "Can you write?"

The girl responded by tilting her right hand up and down. The meaning was clear: _So-so._

"Do you think you can write it for me?"

The child nodded and held up her knife. She began to write letters on the ground: S-E-T-H.

Halt looked at them. "Your name is Seth," he asked.

The girl smiled and nodded. Halt couldn't help the twitch that came to the end of his lips.

"How old are you Seth?"

She thought for a few seconds, looking at her hands, and then held up nine fingers.

"Nine years old, huh?"

She smiled and nodded. Halt's small smile became more prominent.

"And where is your family, Seth?"

Seth's smile faded and was replaced by a look of confusion. She looked down at her feet as she tried to remember her family. All she could remember was waking up in the forest with nothing but her knife and pack and the little piece of gold that was inside of her pocket. When she tried to remember farther than that, the side of her head began to throb dully. She winced at the discomfort.

She looked back up to the Ranger. She took his right hand and put it to the left side of her head where she could feel the receding pain. Halt was confused at first but then felt the small rise on Seth's head and understood her situation immediately, "You can't remember them."

Seth nodded her head sadly. Halt felt horrible for making her smile fade away. But he pressed on, "How far back can you remember?"

Seth counted down on her fingers and held up two digits.

"Two days," asked Halt.

Seth shook her head.

"Two months?"

She shook her head again.

"Two years?"

She nodded her head. Halt was incredibly impressed. To have survived two years without a family and proper shelter at the age of nine; it was an amazing feat. Halt looked her over again. Her clothes were cut and torn on every side; her leggings were in the same condition. Her skin was dark with dirt and grime. Her hair wasn't that bad but it was still a mess with ends sticking out at gravity-defying angles. She was barefoot and he could see cuts along her shins and her hands.

Halt looked to her eyes that were so full of life and energy. He felt the need to help her. He stood up from his bent position noticing Seth's eyes following him. He held out a hand to her, "Come, let's get you cleaned up."

Seth took his hand, seeing no danger in this kind stranger and only just remembered to take her pack and knife. He began to lead when she tugged at his cloak. Halt looked down at her. She pointed to him, then at the ground where she had written her name, then back at him.

Halt's mouthed twitched again and gently took Seth's knife and began to write on the ground: H-A-L-T. He turned to her when he finished.

"My name is Halt."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I have the next chapter ready but I want to see how many reviews this chapter gets :) Review, dear pretties~<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, here it is, chapter 2! Thanks for those of you who reviewed, it made me super happy! Not much happens in this chapter but it will help me set up the next chapter (for some reason -_-) And Tejana made me realize how unrealistic it is that a seven year old was able to survive two years all by herself in the wilderness. Sorry for that XD. Next I'm gonna have Seth fly! Just kidding (though that would be pretty cool).  
><strong>

**Anyway~ Enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

Seth and Halt had arrived at Castle Redmont in two hours. They would have arrived in less than an hour but Seth was busy exploring. And the first thing under scrutiny was Abelard.

The barrel chested horse looked at Seth in wonder. He then looked at his master.

_Who is this?_

Halt patted him, "She'll be coming along to the castle."

Abelard replied with a shake of his head, satisfied with Halt's plan.

Seth walked around Abelard, mindful of being to close to him. When she made a full turn, she looked at Halt, and tugged his cloak.

When he looked at her, she pointed to the small horse then at the ground, then at herself and Halt, and finally at the ground again. By now Halt could understand what she was asking and looked around. He found a sturdy twig and brought it in between himself and Seth. He started writing on the ground.

Seth looked at the letters. A-B-E-L-A-R-D.

Halt looked up and saw her mouthing the name. He saw that she didn't know how to pronounce it.

"His name's Abelard."

She nodded. She blinked a couple of times then looked at Halt hesitantly not sure if she should gesture what she wanted to say. Halt motioned for her to go on.

She pointed at Abelard. Then she touched her right hand to her left arm and stroked it thrice then pointed to herself.

Halt's smile returned, "You want to pet him?"

Seth blushed but nodded. Halt took her hand and walked closer to Abelard. They stopped in from of the horses face and Halt grabbed Seth under the arms and hoisted her gently off the ground.

Abelard wasn't that tall unlike the castle's battle horses, but high enough for Seth not to have been able to reach at her current height.

Seth outstretched her hand and stopped a few centimeters away from the horse's nose. Halt chuckled and urged, "Go on, he won't bite you."

She was about to move her hand closer when Abelard gently butted his head on her hand. She was surprised, initially, but then she began to stroke him and pat his nose. Abelard in return nuzzled her and moved closer and butted her head gently.

Halt smiled wider at the exchange between his horse and this strange girl.

* * *

><p>After that, the two mounted on the shaggy horse and rode to the market, where Seth tugged on Halt's cloak once again and pointed to the stalls in the market. He set her on the ground, took Abelard's reins in his right and Seth's small hand in his left.<p>

She pulled him across to different stands, mostly fruits, and looked in wonder at some of the products.

One thing that Halt was glad she didn't notice, were the stares that some of the townspeople were throwing their way. They were muttering, he saw, from under his cowl that was pulled up to hide his face from view. They looked warily at Halt and Seth and parted for them if they were in the way.

Seth paid no mind to their mutterings and stares. She continued to explore the vast market and sometimes even stopped to touch the cobblestone path that lead toward the castle. She didn't, however, stray to far from Halt. Always keeping herself within a few meters from him.

A few stalls behind she had sold the rabbit she had caught. The meat vendor looked at her curiously and then glanced at Halt. A look of understanding crossed his face. The Ranger caught the rabbit, he thought, not the young girl. Seth earned herself three silver coins and she skipped to Halt in delight.

Halt called an end to her exploration and sat her on top of Abelard once more as they rode to the castle's entrance.

Now Halt was seated on a velvet cushioned ebony chair. Seth had been taken by one of the female servants that worked here at the castle, to be washed and clothed. It felt like an hour since she had been taken when there came a knock on the door, which opened to reveal the servant, with Seth trailing behind her, immaculate of any stain that once covered her body.

Her hair, which looked like a light brown, was actually a beautiful sandy blonde. Her skin was fair and her cheeks looked pinker. No doubt they fed her once her bath was finished. She wore leather boots that covered her scars and her hands were behind her back. She donned a plain brown shirt and brown leggings that were held fast with a belt.

She looked shyly at Halt. She wondered if she looked any different. She hadn't seen a mirror around, perhaps she looked horrible.

The thought died quickly in her head when she saw Halt's lips move upward. She could tell by now that that was equivalent to a beaming grin from Halt. Smiling back, she bounded up to him and hugged him around the waist. The maid smiled and quickly made her way out of the room.

Halt stood, mindful not to push Seth. He chuckled, "Did you miss me that much?"

She looked up at him with her intelligent green eyes and nodded furiously.

He patted her head then stepped away, "Come, we must see the Baron."

* * *

><p>The two entered as soon as they were called in. Baron Arald sat at his desk, smiling at his old friend and the small child that entered. Arald could tell that she was an intelligent lass as he saw her eyes move all around the room, taking in all the details.<p>

Halt bowed his head and as he did so, the Baron saw that the girl did the same immediately. He chuckled to himself then began, "Halt, what brings you here? And with a beautiful young lady, nonetheless."

He saw the girl stifle a giggle which made him smile more.

Halt nodded, "I found her in the woods, my lord."

Arald looked up at the news, "In the forest? All on her own?"

He nodded again, "Yes. She's been by herself for two years. She has no family of which she can remember."

Arald was startled at the news. A girl of such a young age, in a forest, all alone, with no family? How was a such a thing possible? He shook his head then looked at the child.

"What is your name, dear?"

Seth looked at him wide-eyed. Then she looked up at Halt.

He nodded and answered, "She is mute, my lord."

"Mute? How is it that you know so much about her then?"

"She has been communicating with me through gestures, my lord. She can also write, which is how I learned her name. She is called Seth," replied Halt.

The Baron scratched his chin. If the girl knew how to write then she must have had noble parents. He was positive of that. Only nobles knew how to write, with the exception of his wards, that is. He looked back at Seth and asked, "Do you have any other family members that you remember of?"

Seth shook her head sadly.

Halt stepped in again, "My lord, I was hoping you would let her stay in the ward. Since she has no family she can remember and is a noble's daughter she should have the right to stay in the ward."

The Baron nodded thoughtfully, "Yes, you are quite right about that Halt. It would be good for the other wards as well to have someone new along."

Seth looked in between the two men and tugged on Halt's cloak. He looked down at her and saw that she had a crease on her forehead and a pout on her lips. Halt held down a chuckle. She was frustrated that she could not follow their conversation. He looked toward Arald, his eyes seeking confirmation. Arald nodded to him.

Halt looked back at Seth and bent to a squat. He heard his joints crack and grunted.

He looked Seth in the eye, "Seth. You'll be staying here at Castle Redmont."

Her face showed confusion. Halt felt bad for her but it had to be done. If he let her stay with him at his cabin, then she would be shunned by the villagers and the townspeople. Like today at the market place. No, he thought, he was doing the right thing by leaving her here, where she would grow up with kids close to her age. He imagined that Will, Daniel's son, would be a year or so younger than her. He had dropped by to check on how he was doing and saw that he was a sincere boy, so he was sure that they'd get along fine.

Halt pressed on, "You'll be staying in the ward. There are other kids your age there. And you won't have to worry about food or clothes or staying clean. You'll be well taken care of. Do you understand?"

Seth reluctantly nodded. She didn't want to be apart from Halt. He was the first to take his time to get to know her. The first to have patience with her inability to talk. How could she communicate with others her age when she knew they wouldn't have half the patience Halt did. But then again, what Halt said rang true. If she stayed in this…ward they were talking about, then she wouldn't have to worry about what to eat. And she wouldn't have to worry too much about baths. Halt, she realized, was doing this for her own good.

She looked at the Baron. He was a nice enough man, very courteous too. And he was willing to let her stay in his fief without asking too much of her. Halt seemed to trust him as well.

She nodded more firmly. She would be in good hands. But she wanted one condition to be met before she agreed to stay here. She grabbed Halt's hand and turned it so that his palm was facing upwards. She began to write letters with her finger on his palm.

Halt put together the letters for a few seconds then looked into Seth's eyes, "You…want me to visit?"

She grinned widely at him and nodded. Halt had no choice but to smile. Arald stared in wonder. For all his time knowing Halt, he had never seen the grim-faced Ranger smile so easily with someone he had only known for a few hours.

Halt nodded at the small child, "I'll visit when I can."

Seth nodded. If Halt said he would visit then she believed him with every fiber of her being. Halt stood back up and looked to the Baron, "I trust you can take care of things here?"

Arald nodded at him.

Seth, knowing that it would be a while before she saw Halt again, hugged him around the waist. Halt patted her awkwardly, not used to showing his emotions publicly, especially in the presence of the Baron.

Halt and Seth gestured their good-bye's. And Seth was taken to the ward by the same maid who had cleaned her up.

She stood there, in front of three other kids. A girl and two boys. She looked up to the maid. The servant nodded.

"Alyss, Will, Horace. This is Seth, your new ward mate."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I feel that Halt is really OOC but maybe that's just me being paranoid O.O The next chapter will mark the beginning of Ruins of Gorlan! There will be more Will in the next chapter and on.<strong>

**Please review! Even if it's just constructive criticism.**

Really big thanks to **Hope and Love**, **Raider1472**, **rangerforever6**, and **Tejana** for reviewing! Cyber cookies for the four of you~


	3. Chapter 3

**Could it be? The 3rd chapter! Why yes my pretties it is! Some of the dialogue in this chapter is right from Ruins of Gorlan only shortened, so some of it will be familiar and some of it will not, oh, and as promised to rangerforever6, Will is the main focus of this chapter. I don't feel too satisfied with this chapter but that's for you all to decide. Enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I was thinking of writing to Mr. Flanagan about handing over the RA rights to me...we'll see how that goes.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

**7 years later**

Will was currently heading to Halt's cabin, who was to be his Craftmaster, beginning today.

Will looked back to Castle Redmont. He looked longingly at it, wishing he was still a child of eight years in the ward and running around with his best friend, Seth.

She had left the ward last year, as was the custom, which every ward, at the age of fifteen, would be assigned to a Craftmaster of their choosing. Seth had gone to the Baron's study and chose the craft she wished to learn. She hadn't mentioned which craft she picked and merely said good-bye to Will and the rest of the ward mates, which had grown in numbers since she had arrived. After going off, Seth barely had time to visit the castle, much less the ward. The only day he was able to see her was on the holiday, Harvest Day.

She had only worn plain clothes that day, nothing that would give away which craft she had chosen. They had hung out together the whole day. Will told her about how Horace still bullied him and was planning to become an apprentice in Battleschool. Alyss was as elegant as ever and had been meeting up a lot with Lady Pauline, the head of the Diplomatic Service. George one of the recent wards, was planning on being assigned as a scribe. And Jenny, another recent ward, was sure to ask to be Master Chubb's apprentice.

Seth, who had developed a sign language so as to communicate with Will better, asked what he was planning to become. Will told her that he wanted to be accepted for apprenticeship in Battleschool. Seth looked a bit surprised but nodded and signed for him to go for it.

Will in return asked how things were going with her Craftmaster. She was very vague in her answer. Her only response was:

_Good._

No matter how hard Will tried, she wouldn't tell him anymore.

So they had spent the day roaming all over the castle, looking at the stalls that were erected and the traveling fair that had stopped in town.

Will had grown to care for Seth as if she were his sister, so it was always sad to part ways with her, knowing that their meetings would be brief, if any.

As he stared at the castle, he wondered if anyone would tell her who he had been apprenticed to and how he came to be apprenticed. Well, he thought, it served him right, he shouldn't have been poking around and sneaking into the Baron's study. But then again, if he hadn't, he'd probably be on his way to a farm family right about now.

No, he didn't regret sneaking into the study. Even though he wasn't sure what it was that the Ranger Corps did, he was sure that it was a hundred times better than being a farm hand.

With renewed hope, Will trudged onward to Halt's cabin.

* * *

><p>Once Will arrived at Halt's door, he steeled his nerves and knocked. He heard a faint "come in" and opened the door.<p>

He looked around in surprise at the neat cabin and laid his eyes on Halt who was sitting in one of the chairs.

"At least you're on time," Halt said, then added, "Have you had your breakfast yet?"

"Yes, sir," said Will. He looked at Halt with quiet fascination since this was the first time seeing the Ranger without his gray-green mottled cloak.

Halt allowed him to stare a while longer until he stood up and asked, "Finished staring?"

Will jumped, "Yes, sir! Sorry, sir."

Halt grunted and pointed to one of the rooms Will had noticed as he entered, "That'll be your room. You can put your things in there."

Will entered the room hesitantly. It was small but comfortable-looking. He noticed something under the bed that lay alongside the wall. He lay his small pack of clothes and belongings on the bed and looked under the bed. He saw that it was another mattress.

"That's weird," he mumbled but shrugged it off and headed back out to the main room.

Halt was still at the stove not facing Will. Will coughed several times to get his attention.

"Got a cold, boy," Halt asked, without turning to him.

"Err…no, sir."

"Then why are you coughing?" asked the Ranger, turning to face him.

"Well, sir," Will hesitated, "I just wanted to ask you…what does a Ranger actually _do_?"

"He doesn't ask pointless questions, boy! He keeps his eyes and ears open and he looks and listens and eventually, if he hasn't got too much cotton wool between his ears, he learns!"

"Oh, I see," he said, then repeated a little rebelliously, "I just wondered what Rangers do, is all."

Halt caught the tone and stepped closer to him with a strange gleam in his eye.

"Well then, I suppose I'd better tell you. What Rangers do, or more correctly, what Ranger's _apprentices_ do, is the housework."

Will had a sinking feeling as he replied, "The…housework?"

Halt nodded, "That's right. Take a look around," he swept his hand across the room, "See any servants?"

"No, sir," Will said, with a deep sense of dread.

"No sir indeed! Because this isn't a mighty castle with a staff of servants. This is a lowly cabin. It has water to be fetched, firewood to be chopped, floors to be swept, and rugs to be beaten. And who do you suppose might do all those things, boy?"

He replied with a sigh, "Would that be me, sir?"

"I believe it would be," said Halt and gave him a quick list of instructions of where all the cleaning materials were.

Will began to roll up his sleeves and as he walked outside with the empty bucket in one hand he heard the Ranger say contentedly as he sat down with a mug of coffee in one hand, "I'd forgotten how much fun giving orders can be."

Will, in turn, was beginning to regret sneaking into the Baron's study.

* * *

><p>Half way through the day, as Will was cleaning some pots Halt had set him to, he looked up to see a cloaked figure heading for Halt's cabin. He noticed that the cloak was exactly like Halt's.<p>

Will looked curiously at the retreating figure. He had no idea that there were other Rangers in Redmont but he shrugged away his curiosity and concentrated once more on the pots.

But several minutes later he saw the figure again. This time when he looked up the figure was still and staring at where Will was. He couldn't be too sure since the figures cowl was pulled up. After a few seconds of staring, the figure moved and headed back the way it came.

Will wondered if he should ask Halt who the figure was.

* * *

><p>It was in the late afternoon when Halt finally ran out of jobs for Will to do.<p>

"Hmmm. Not bad," Halt said, "Not bad at all."

Before Will could feel too pleased with himself, Halt asked if he could cook. Will admitted that he didn't know. Halt, of course, knowing that most boys didn't know either, said he would teach him.

After peeling and chopping, trimming and cutting, the two sat out on the verandah to wait for the dinner to be ready, meanwhile talking quietly in the early evening.

The two talked about the founding of the Ranger Corps, one hundred and fifty years ago under King Herbert's reign. Will vaguely recalled learning about him in the ward and learned that there was one Ranger established in each of the fiefs in Araluen, Halt being Redmont's Ranger.

Will suddenly remembered the Ranger he had seen while cleaning the pots in the riverbank.

"Halt?"

The Ranger grunted, signaling to Will that he was listening.

"I saw a Ranger today heading up to your cabin. Is that Ranger from one of the other fiefs?"

Halt didn't answer for a second or two but then said, "No."

Will looked puzzled and remembered something else from that morning.

"And why is there another mattress under the bed in my room?"

Halt looked out into the trees. Will followed his gaze and saw a figure coming from the darkness.

Halt stood. Will didn't know what was going on but stood as well.

"You're back," said Halt and he turned to Will, "Boy, this is my other apprentice. She'll be sharing the room with you."

"She," asked Will, not sure if he had heard Halt correctly.

The figure stepped into the light and took off its cowl. It was definitely a she. A _very_ familiar she.

The silent figure held up a hand and signed:

_Hello, Will._

Will stared, dumbfounded at the grinning girl.

"Seth?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okie dokie people! Please, <em>please,<em> review this chapter. The more reviews I get, the more quickly these chapters will come. I don't care if all you say is _good_. Just let me know that you're reading this and I will be a happy panda.**

Big thanks to **SonicGirl2002** who was the only one to review last chapter O.Q Your review made me really happy!


	4. Chapter 4

**Could it be! Yes Chapter 4 pretties! All for you! Enjoy! Sorry for any misspellings!  
><strong>

Disclaimer: Got a letter back saying 'No, you may not own the rights to Ranger's Apprentice' and I was all like 'Awwww.'

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

Halt and Will, now joined by Seth, sat at the table and began to eat dinner.

Will turned to Seth, "Why didn't you ever tell me you were apprenticed as a Ranger?"

Seth scooped up the juicy liquid in her bowl. Once she had swallowed it she answered.

_I was going to but…_

Will looked at her expectantly, "But what?"

_You wanted to become a Battleschool apprentice._

He looked at her in surprise, "What difference did that make?"

She sighed.

_I wanted you to join me in my apprenticeship with Halt. I knew you had the skills and personality to become a Ranger. But then you said you wanted to become a Battleschool apprentice._

"So what was the reason for not telling me about _your_ apprenticeship?"

_I didn't think it was important since you wanted to become a knight. And besides, now that you're here, it made for a nice surprise, right?_

She grinned. Will couldn't help but smile back at her.

She was right; it _had_ been a nice surprise, knowing that he wasn't alone in his apprenticeship. He was glad to know that he would have his surrogate sister with him.

* * *

><p>Halt looked at his two apprentices' in approval. It was good to have someone to depend on, not just as partners, but as friends.<p>

From the moment he had met her, Halt enjoyed Seth's presence.

As he had promised her, he had visited the ward in his spare time. Though their meetings would always be in a private room where Seth would teach Halt the sign language that she and Will came up with. With much practice, as was the Ranger's way, Halt learned the signs and was able to understand what Seth was saying. Although compared to Seth, he wasn't as quick in delivering the hand signals.

Halt had also noticed that she was slightly detached and would always stare in the direction of Castle Redmont. He surmised that she must miss her friends in the ward, namely Will.

Of course he didn't apprentice Will to make Seth happy, it was pure coincidence, but he was glad that Seth was a little happier with Will around.

* * *

><p>Once Will was finished with his dinner he looked at Seth again.<p>

"So where were you this whole time if you weren't here at the cabin?"

He saw Seth look at Halt. An unsaid message passed between them and Seth turned back to Will and signed: _Away._

He looked at the two suspiciously but shrugged it off. He'd know sooner or later.

* * *

><p>That night as Will and Seth were getting into bed Will asked, "Did he make you do the housework when you first started here?"<p>

She looked at him in surprise but smiled and nodded.

"He made you do everything I did today?"

She nodded again.

"You seem to know Halt really well, despite meeting him last year."

Seth smiled and shook her head.

_I've known Halt for a long time._

Will's head snapped up from his pillow, "How long?"

She looked down from the bed to his mattress at the bottom.

_Halt was the one who brought me to the ward._

Will sat up, interested, "No way! How come you never told me?"

She put her finger to her lips in a clear message: _Keep it down._

Will covered his mouth and signed to her: _**Why didn't you tell me?**_

She signed back: _Halt told me that it would be best that no one knew that he had brought me there. Said it was for the best._

_**For who?**_

_For me, I guess. Now let's go to sleep, we have a long day tomorrow._

_**Alright, good night.**_

_Good night, Will._

Seth pulled up her blankets around her body. Will did the same, but as he laid his head on his pillow once more he wondered why Halt had told her not to tell anyone.

And soon he fell asleep.

* * *

><p>"Where are we going," asked Will.<p>

Halt sighed, "Out."

Seth smiled at Halt's curt reply.

The three had breakfast well before sunup and were standing outside of the cabin. Seth and Halt both had Ranger cloaks on while Will wore plain clothes. He had yet to receive it which would probably be in about three month's time. That should have been about the time Seth had gotten hers.

Halt began to walk towards the forest and Will followed after only to stop a few meters and look back at Seth.

"Aren't you coming along Seth?"

Seth grinned and shook her head. Halt got Will's attention, "She doesn't need to," he said, as Will turned to him, "She's a year ahead of you so she doesn't need to come along, she has to train."

"I see," said Will. He turned and waved at Seth. She did the same.

Halt continued on with Will.

* * *

><p>Seth looked at the entrance as Will and Halt made their way inside the cabin. She had taken the liberty of preparing dinner and was just about done when they walked in.<p>

Halt took off his cloak and went to his room to hang it up. Will walked over to Seth who was at the fireplace stirring the soup, "That smells wonderful."

She nodded her thanks at his compliment. Halt walked back into the main room. Seth looked at him quickly. Halt smirked, "He's so impatient, went and got himself a great welt."

Seth looked quickly at Will's arm and sure enough, there was a purple welt on his arm. Seth looked at him sadly and signed: _You've got to be patient next time._

Will looked hurt, "I didn't know!"

She sighed and flicked him on the forehead. She went to their room and brought back a first aid kit where they kept their medical supplies. She looked back at Halt and pointed to the pot on the fire. Halt nodded and went to the pot and began to stir the soup.

Seth brought Will to the table and made him straighten the arm so that she could tend to the large bump. She looked through the supplies and took out a small vial that was filled with a green substance and a towel. She took of the top and turned the vial on her hand. The substance came out easily to form a pool on her palm.

She dipped her index and middle finger on the ointment and rubbed it along Will's bruise. She repeated the process until all the ointment was gone from her upturned hand. Will sighed in content. His bruise had been burning dully the whole time since his incident with the bow but the ointment was creating and fresh, soothing sensation along the bruise.

Will looked up at Halt, "Am I going to be training with Seth?"

Halt looked up from his stirring. He considered the thought, "Maybe."

Will scowled. He was beginning to become tired of the short answers. Seth saw the expression and smiled knowingly at him as if to say: _It won't last long._

Seth stood, rubbing the towel in her hands. Will looked down at the welt and saw that it was a lighter purple than it had been previously. He looked back up at Seth, "Thanks."

She nodded and walked over to Halt and took the wooden spoon from his hand and began to take out the bowls and spoons.

* * *

><p>Seth covered her mouth to giggle, though there was no reason to, but she liked to make it so that there was nothing different about her.<p>

Will had just been complimented by Halt about his shooting. Halt, who was a master at sensing big ego's, shot Will down the moment he saw his big head swell with pride.

Halt looked over at Seth and raised his eyebrow, in his usual manner, and said, "Don't know what you're laughing at, you're just as bad."

This set Will into a fit of laughter. Seth pouted and glared at her mentor. Halt quickly smiled then turned, "That's enough shooting for now. Let's go."

Will's attention was brought back, "Where are we going?"

Halt looked at the trees and muttered something about 'asking so many questions.'

The trees, as was their custom, didn't answer.

* * *

><p>Seth walked with a jump in her step as they neared the place she had been eager to return to. Will noticed and asked her, "Do you know where we're going? Is it someplace you've been? Is that why you're so happy?"<p>

Seth rolled her eyes up to the sky, as she learned to do so because of Halt.

_Yes, I know where we're going, I've been there, and yes it's why I'm happy._

"Where're we going?"

_You'll find out._

Will huffed in annoyance, "You're just like Halt."

"I _am_ standing a few feet away from you, you know?"

* * *

><p>They arrived to a bunch of ramshackle huts and Halt called when they came to the biggest one, "Hullo, Old Bob!"<p>

Will saw a wrinkled, bent figure come out of the hut and saw it was a balding, old man, who smelled strongly of unclean stable.

Seth bounded up to the old man and hugged him around the neck. Old Bob cackled and patted her on her back, "Morning to you Ranger's," he then noticed Will, "Who's this you've brung to see me?"

"This is Will, my newest apprentice. Will, this is Old Bob."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm so sorry this is out so late! My computer was being a total jerk to me and it wouldn't let me go on the internet and stuff! I beg for your forgiveness T^T I still feel that Halt is OOC but maybe I'm being paranoid? I'm sorry if this chapter wasn't interesting but it helps with the character build and things like that Q.Q<strong>

**I hope I'm not boring anyone with my story O.Q Sorry that I'm whining so much I'll shut up now.**

**Please review lovelies thanks to all of you who reviewed my last chapter. It does my heart good :D  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

******Sorry for the late update! I've been...well not busy, but I have been occupied with playing Dragon Age: Origins. XD**

**And plus I got 2 reviews last chapter :'( lol! I like making you guys guilty (actually, maybe none of you feel guilty at all, Q.Q) But here it is, chapter 5 and I hope you guys enjoy it!**

****Disclaimer: One fact about myself is that my name is not 'John Flanagan'.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

Seth smiled mischievously. She knew that initially, Will would not be impressed with the Ranger horses, just as she had felt when she was introduced to her horse. She had thought that they would ride battlehorses and use swords and maces. But she was also positive that after tomorrow, he'd think differently of the Ranger way.

As Will and Old Bob exchanged pleasantries, Seth stepped side to side, impatient to see her horse. Halt noticed her movement and quickly smiled at her and whispered, "Patience. You'll see him soon."

She blushed and stood still, embarrassed that she could not control herself. Once Will and Old Bob were done Halt asked, "Are they ready?"

Old Bob cackled and nodded, "Ready they are indeed! Step this way and see them."

* * *

><p>Will looked in the direction in which Old Bob pointed to as they had walked to the lean-to.<p>

He saw 3 small horses trotting across the yard to meet them. As they came closer, he saw that one was a horse and the other two were ponies. But all three were small, shaggy animals, nothing like the battlehorses the knights rode to war.

The largest of the three trotted toward Halt's side. Will saw him pat its neck and hand it an apple from a bin close by the fence. Then he saw Halt whisper something in the horse's ear and the horse tossed its head and neighed.

Will then turned to the other two. He saw that one of them went up to Seth's side. She stood there and stroked its nose. She looked up at Will and smiled, then pointed at the horse near Old Bob.

"This 'un's called Tug. He looks about your size, don't he?"

Will looked at the pony doubtfully.

"Well," said Halt, "What do you think of him?"

Will saw that he was fondling his horses' soft nose. He hesitated, not wanting to insult anybody.

"He's sort of…small."

From the corner of his eye, Will saw Seth cover her mouth.

Halt replied, "So are you." At that, Old Bob laughed and Will saw Seth's shoulder's shaking.

"He ain't no battlehorse, are he, boy," asked Old Bob.

Will felt his cheeks heat up in embarrassment and replied, "Well…no he isn't."

Old Bob laughed again, "But he'll run any of those fine fancy-looking battlehorses into the ground. He's a strong 'un, he is. He'll keep going all day, long after them fancy horses have laid down and died."

"I'm sure he will," he responded politely.

Seth smirked. She knew that Will didn't believe Old Bob and her smirk grew at Halt's suggestion, "Why don't you see? You're fast on your feet; turn him loose and see if you can capture him again."

And turn him loose he did. Will slipped under the fence and tried to capture Tug.

Will may have been light on his feet but Tug was even lighter. Every time Will was close enough to touch Tug's bridle, the pony would dance away from his reach. At some point, Will stopped being patient and he started to chase Tug.

Seth's whole body was shaking in laughter, while the pony beside her snorted and neighed, aware of what was happening.

After much trail and error, Will finally stopped to think about what he should be doing. Seth saw him look all around the paddock and set his eyes on a barrel of apples. She nodded in approval as she saw Tug come closer to Will's outstretched hand.

The same had happened to Seth. Halt challenged her to set him loose, though she quickly understood that she would not be able to catch the horse, no matter how quick on her feet she was.

"Well thought out," said Halt.

"Clever one, he is," added Old Bob, "Clever and polite! Almost caught him as fast as the young lady.

"That 'un'll make a good team with Tug, won't he?"

Will smiled at Old Bob then looked at Seth and grinned. She grinned back.

Will turned to Old Bob, "Why do you call him Tug?"

A second later, Will's arm was almost ripped from his socket.

"See if you can guess!"

The two apprentices smiled.

Halt stepped forward, "Take him to the lean-to and Bob can show you how to groom him and look after his tack."

* * *

><p>Seth winced as she saw Will's body hit the ground.<p>

The Ranger's had stayed the night with Old Bob and today Halt was to show Will how to ride Tug.

He had just mounted Tug, but of course being the impatient boy he is, he didn't wait to hear the important details of Ranger horses. So he mounted Tug and as a result got launched into the air.

_Thank goodness I'm patient, _she thought as Will got up.

"What did I do wrong?"

"Nothing, if this were an ordinary horse. But Tug has been trained as a Ranger horse-"

Will allowed his anger to get the best of him, "What's the difference?"

Halt replied calmly, "The difference is, each Ranger horse has to be asked before a rider mounts him for the first time."

Will gaped in amazement, "Well, what do you say to a Ranger horse before you mount?"

"It varies from horse to horse. Each one responds to a different request. My horse, responds to _permettez moi_?"

"_Permettez moi_? What sort of words are they," asked Will.

"They're Gallic. They mean, 'Will you allow me?'"

Will looked at Seth in confusion, "But what about Seth?"

Seth looked at Halt to explain.

"Hmm, yes. If Seth was able to speak, the words she'd have to say were, '_Con il vostro permesso.'_ They're Toscan words which mean, '_With your permission.'_

"Since she's a special case, we had her horse learn a _special_ sign. Seth?"

She nodded and stood in front of her horse and held out her palm. With it she touched her chest, just above her heart, and then held out her hand as if she were going to pet the horse and finally faced her palm upward in the same position she had started.

Will noticed that while she did this, the hand at her side was making different signs. The movements were quick, barely noticeable if one wasn't paying attention. Will also noticed that they weren't signs that he was familiar with, so he guessed that she made a different code with her horse.

Seth looked up at Halt as soon as she had finished. He nodded, "Seth's way is very complicated. She has to maintain eye contact and perform different hand signs in rapid succession. Even I have a hard time learning it."

Halt turned back to Old Bob, "What are the words for Tug here, Bob?"

Old Bob stroked his chin thoughtfully then replied, "This 'un needs to be asked, 'Do you mind?'"

"Do you mind," Will parroted.

Old Bob wheezed in laughter, "Not to me, youngster, to the horse."

Will's ears went red in embarrassment, feeling a bit silly, and whispered into the horse's ear, "Do you mind?"

Tug whinnied softly and Will looked at Seth. She smiled and nodded.

Will stepped up in the stirrup and sat, muscles tensed, in case Tug might fling him off again, but no such thing happened. Will nudged Tug and the small horse trotted easily around the paddock.

Will turned at the sound of the gate being opened and heard Halt call out, "Take him out and see what he can really do."

Seth saw Tug shoot away like an arrow. She looked at her horse. He had done the same. Once Halt had opened the gate he ran like the wind and all she could remember was her horse's strong muscles under her and the rush of wind on her face. It was that experience that made Seth respect the shaggy Ranger horses.

She turned her attention to Tug and Will as they rode back. He seemed breathless as Tug slowed to a halt in the paddock.

"He's as fast as the wind!"

Seth smiled at the exaggeration and looked at Halt. His expression was as grim as ever as he replied, "Perhaps not quite as fast as that."

Halt turned to the horse trainer, "You've done well with him, Bob."

Old Bob bowed deeply at the compliment, "He'll keep that pace all day. Run them fat battlehorses to the ground. Youngster rides him well, too, don't he, Ranger?"

"Not too badly," Halt admitted.

"Not too badly! You really are a hard one, Ranger. Youngster sat him light as a feather through that job; just as well as little Seth done when she rode Thane."

Will looked at Seth, "Thane?"

She pointed to her horse and the pony whinnied in response to his name. Will nodded and made to get off but hesitated, "Is there anything I should say to him before I get off?"

Old Bob laughed, "No. Once said and Tug here will remember. As long as it's you who's ridin' him."

Will, confident in Old Bob's answer, slipped off from Tug's saddle.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day was spent on Will learning how to take care of Tug. And soon enough the three were heading down to Halt's cabin for supper.<p>

As they rode on their steeds Will and Seth were playing a silent game signing the answers back and forth to each other as Halt rode in the front.

_**Is it a bear?**_

Seth shook her head and curled her two index fingers in front of her mouth, almost as if they were teeth.

_**A boar?**_

She shook her head once again.

_**A wolf?**_

She smiled and nodded.

The two apprentices sighed in boredom as they realized that their game was a rather poor attempt at entertainment.

They sat in silence with the steady gait of their horses hoof beats resounding through the air.

Seth looked up at Halt who rode ahead and suddenly her head turned to Will quickly and she waved at him for his attention.

Will looked at her, _**What?**_

_I just thought of something right now. Guess who I am._

Seth threw her cowl over her head and looked at Will with a raised eyebrow and a dead pan face. Will knew that expression only too well and couldn't help but laugh at the uncanny imitation.

Halt looked over just in time to see what made Will laugh so suddenly. Seth tried to cover up the expression by scratching her face to hide it but it was too late.

Halt looked ahead again to hide the smile that played on his lips. That was a rather interesting imitation to see. Then he called over his shoulder, "I believe we need to clean the cabin again. It's been gathering dust for a while and I dare day it is in desperate need of a good scrubbing."

Seth paled as she saw the implied meaning. Will laughed.

Halt continued, "We'll need help of course. I wonder who else would be willing to help clean the cabin?"

Will's laughter died as quickly as it had come. Halt smirked.

Will caught Seth's eye.

"This is all your fault."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Review please, lovely people! I really liked that last scene because it kind of shows you what a close family they've become and will become.<strong>

**For those of you who didn't read the last AN in chapter 4, it is imperative that you READ THIS, please?**

**My internet will be cut off on the 30th (or so I'm told) so I have about 6 days to enjoy my time on the internet. I will try to finish chapter 6 as quickly as possible, but I'm not making any promises that it will be up before the 30th. The reason for the loss of internet is because my parents can't afford to pay it off anymore. Thankfully my brothers have found a job and hopefully they can pile money together to help pay off the internet bill. In the meantime, I will try to find a way to update my story, either by my local library or my brothers' house.**

**I love you all lots!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'M BACK!  
><strong>

****Disclaimer: If I was John Flanagan, I wouldn't have kept the people who support my story waiting for so long.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

Will rode into the castle walls on Tug. It was Harvest Day and Will was on his way to meet his former ward mates.

It had been three months since Will, Seth, and Halt had gone to Old Bob's stable. Three months of training, practicing, and caring for Tug. But now, he had been ready for a holiday. At first, Will wasn't too concerned about Halt not letting him go. He had let Seth come last year but he did start to get a little worried when it was a few days away and he had not said anything to acknowledge the fact that the holiday was coming up. It wasn't until two nights ago that Halt told him that he could attend the festival.

Now, he was ready for a little vacation. Jenny was the one who had arranged for their meeting, luring them with promises of mince pies. He was excited to see his friends, apart from Horace, and how they might have changed.

He arrived at the meeting spot but saw no one there. He dismounted Tug and took him into a nice shady spot under and apple tree.

Tug looked at the apples with longing. Will grinned and quickly climbed up the tree, picked an apple and handed it to Tug.

Will sat against the tree trunk and looked in the direction he had come.

Seth was not with him. She had told him that she would be there but wanted to get some practice in before going to their get together.

Living together with Seth again, he could see just how much Seth had changed. She could slither her way up and down trees, remain unseen for hours at a time, and shoot an arrow from meters away and still manage to hit the bulls eye. She was also a lot more patient than he remembered. But other than that, her demeanor had not shifted in the slightest, which he was glad for.

"If it isn't young Will," came a deep voice from behind him.

Will turned to see the Baron accompanied with some of his senior knights. He quickly got to his feet. "A happy Harvest Day to you, sir."

The Baron nodded, "I almost didn't see you in that Ranger's cloak."

Will looked down at his cloak and then back up at the Baron, "Halt calls it camouflage."

The Baron nodded, familiar with the term, "And how are things going with Halt? I'm sure it must have been quite a surprise for you to see young Seth with him?"

Will nodded, "It was, sir. I didn't think girls could be in the Ranger Corps."

The Baron's face turned serious. "It took quite awhile for her to be accepted as Halt's apprentice."

"What do you mean, sir?" Will asked.

The Baron wriggled uncomfortably on his horse, "I don't think it is my place to tell, Will. You'll have to ask Seth herself."

Will was itching to ask more but he resigned to the wishes of the Baron.

Perhaps, thought Will, tonight he'd ask Seth.

* * *

><p>Seth walked along the cobblestone pathway with Thane trotting beside her, his reins in her hand. Judging by the position of the sun, she was a bit late to their meeting.<p>

As Seth looked around the castle grounds she was suddenly reminded of when Halt brought her to the ward. She had been so scared in the woods when she felt his eyes on her. She didn't know why she relaxed when he showed himself. There was something about him but she just couldn't place it.

And then when he introduced her to Abelard, she fell in love with the gentle animal.

She looked over to Thane and stroked his neck. The shaggy horse leaned into his master's touch. As much as she loved Abelard, she knew that Thane would always come first for her, no matter what.

Seth finally neared the spot of their meeting and saw her former ward mates. However, she noticed something was terribly wrong when she saw Horace push George away.

Seth pushed forward, carefully avoiding stepping on anyone's foot. From where she was, she saw Horace step close to Tug. The apprentice warrior heaved himself on the pony. She saw the horses' preparatory brunch of muscles and before she knew it, Horace was sailing in the air.

He landed on his back. As Seth came closer she heard Will say, "Maybe you'd better ask your grandmother if she'll teach you to ride."

Suddenly Horace was on his feet, brandishing a branch he picked up next to him, running straight towards Tug.

The young girl walked as fast as she could through the crowd. When she got past, she broke into a run and quickly dived in between the Will and Horace's tumble. The two boys didn't relent in their attack. One of their fists connected with her rib but she stood strong. Then suddenly the pressure was taken off as she looked up to see Sir Rodney. Horace scrambled back to his feet and stood at attention and Will hung in the air, held up by the Battlemaster.

"What's going on here, you two hooligans?" said Sir Rodney, in a loud, angry voice. "Two apprentices, brawling like hooligans and spoiling the holiday! And, to make things worse, one of them is my own apprentice that struck a young lady!"

Horace looked up, surprised. He looked at Seth. He saw that she was holding her side.

He mentally berated himself and looked back at his feet.

"Horace, what's going on here?" asked Sir Rodney. When he didn't get a reply he turned his attention to Will, "Alright. Ranger's boy! What's this all about?"

Will gulped, "Just a fight, sir."

"I can see that! I'm not an idiot!" He paused, waiting for an answer. They were both silent and he sighed in exasperation.

"Alright, the fights over. Now shake hands and be done with it."

When both of them didn't make a move he shouted, "Get on with it!"

Both of them jumped and quickly shook hands. An unspoken message passed between them; this fight was far from over.

Seth quickly took hold of Will's arm and pulled him back. He looked at her questioningly but she didn't look back at him. Instead she turned her attention to Sir Rodney bowed her head slightly in appreciation for stopping the fight. He nodded to her, "Get that rib checked."

She smiled and nodded as well. Looking back at her ward mates, she smiled sadly and waved goodbye.

* * *

><p>Will looked toward Seth, who was riding ahead silently on Thane. He could see her knotted eyebrows and a frown on her face.<p>

"Seth," he called.

She turned to look at him, frown still present, and lifted her right brow in the same manner as Halt did. It would have been funny in any other situation, but at the moment…

"Are you…you know…are you going to tell Halt?"

She glared and huffed.

_Of course I'm going to tell him! How else would I explain those bruises on your face?_

He looked at his hands in guilt. He wasn't sorry for defending Tug, but he was sorry that Seth had gotten hurt in the process.

"Does it hurt?"

She looked back and smiled softly: _Don't worry. It's not that bad._

Will took her word for it and just sat silently on Tug. He could see Halt's cabin through the trees. He felt his palms get sweaty and he gulped.

He turned to Seth once more.

"Have any idea how Halt will react?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm soooooooo sorry for the long wait everyone. In all honesty, I was procrastinating and there was some school work I had to get done (I'm graduating this year) and I was trying to meet all deadlines. This chapter is a bit short but hey it's something right? Anyways, my vacation is coming along so I'm gonna have a lot of time on my hands, so expect more updates soon :D<strong>

**You all know what to do! Click the button down below and REVIEW, por favor (please)!  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**I have to take summer classes D: Don't worry, they're only about an hour long, so it won't keep me from updating :P**

Disclaimer: John Flanagan isn't a 17 going on 18 year old girl...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<br>**

Seth walked into Halt's room quietly.

She saw him sitting at his desk, writing what looked like a report. Halt sensed her presence and turned from the paper and faced her. He smiled and beckoned her forward.

He motioned her to the bed on the other side of the room as he turned his chair around to face her.

As she sat down, Halt noticed that she was tugging at the hem of her shirt.

"Is something wrong Seth?"

She looked up in surprise then smiled and shook her head. She signed: _It's not that there is anything wrong…_

He motioned her to continue.

_I have a proposal for my training tomorrow._

He nodded.

_To practice my stealth…in the halls of the Battleschool._

Halt stayed quiet for the longest time that Seth thought he would reject the idea but was pleased to hear what he had to say next, "That doesn't sound too bad, actually."

Seth grinned.

"But, you'll need permission from Sir Rodney."

She signed: _I can go right now._

Halt nodded, "I'll write a letter to explain the situation to him."

* * *

><p>Seth rode Thane into the Battleschool grounds. The sun was still up, so she had plenty of time to get to Rodney before nightfall.<p>

As she got closer she saw two watchmen standing guard over the entrance to the grounds. She quickly hopped off her horse as the two watchmen stood at attention in the presence of their new arrival. From within her cloak, Seth took out the piece of parchment that Halt wrote in and showed it to one of the guards.

The guard quickly noticed the Ranger's seal at the bottom of the letter and looked toward his companion, nodding his head to tell him that it was okay to let her pass. The two stepped aside and let Seth through.

Seth grabbed onto Thane's reins and walked toward Sir Rodney's quarters. As she arrived she signed to Thane to wait for her there. He tossed his head twice in understanding.

She walked up to the Battlemaster's door and knocked. Sir Rodney's voice answered, "Come in."

She quickly opened the door and walked in. Sir Rodney looked at her in surprise but quickly recovered and pointed to the chair in front of him, "Please, sit down."

After a moment Rodney asked, "Are you still in any pain?"

Seth smiled and shook her head. To ensure the Battlemaster, Seth slapped her side twice. It had been about three weeks since Will and Horace's fight. When Halt heard what happened, he didn't seem too angry with Will, only slightly irritated that he and Seth had gotten hurt. Seth's injury was quickly attended to by Halt, as was Will's.

Rodney smiled back at her, "Now I'm sure you're here for something important?"

Seth quickly reached into her cloak again and pulled out the roll of parchment and handed it to Rodney. He opened it with care and began to read it.

Once he was done he looked back at Seth.

"You want to do your training here?"

She nodded.

"Very well. But you may only do so in the hallways. You are not to go in the classrooms or the training rooms, is that understood?"

She nodded.

"That is all."

Seth stood and bowed as thanks.

"Be careful on your way back…and give my regards to Halt," called Rodney as she walked out of the door.

* * *

><p>Seth left the cabin just as the sun was rising. She quickly saddled up Thane and rode to the grounds of the Battleschool.<p>

This was her second day of training. Her first day went by without a hitch.

She would hide in the darkest corner of the halls and look at everyone who passed through. No one seemed to notice her. The longest she had to stay still was about thirty minutes when two instructors had stopped walking to talk about some of the apprentices. She had learned some interesting information that day. The instructors had been talking about Horace. It wasn't about his training but more about his school work and his behavior. They didn't elaborate much but that was the gist of it.

Today, since it was a free day for the Battleschool students, she would follow Horace. She would be able to practice her stealth and figure out was going on with Horace.

As she arrived to the grounds she could hear all the hustle and bustle going on already, which meant it was probably breakfast time. She turned towards Sir Rodney's quarter to alert him of her presence.

She knocked at his door and entered once she heard him say so. She was caught by surprise at the Baron's presence. The Baron, in return, grinned like a small child, "Come in Seth, don't be shy! I was just about to send Sir Rodney to find you! Come! Sit down, sit down!"

Seth awkwardly walked across the room and sat on the chair one night ago.

The Baron looked over at Sir Rodney, "Now Sir Rodney, how about you go fetch yourself an apprentice so that we can be on our way!"

Sir Rodney nodded wholeheartedly and quickly left the room. The Baron turned to Seth, "Are you well Seth? It's been such a long time."

She nodded and smiled at him. He smiled back. He always enjoyed Seth's company. She never became rigid in his presence and laughed at his jokes. It was a shame he wasn't able to find out who her parents were.

"You're probably wondering what all the commotion is about, aren't you?"

Seth nodded shyly.

"Well, it seems as if Halt and Will have found us a boar to hunt. Have you ever heard of a boar hunt?"

Seth thought back as far as she could. The term sounded familiar to her. A dull throb began to build where the bump on her head was. She looked up at the Baron and shook her head.

"Well, no matter, you'll see soon enough. I thought Halt told you about their find?"

She shook her head. Now that she remembered, she had arrived early from her first day of training but Will and Halt had yet to arrive. She quickly made dinner for herself and set some aside for them once they came back and she went to bed; tired from standing around for a long period of time. And then she awoke early to arrive here without saying good-bye to them.

"You should go ahead over to Halt and Will. They're probably getting ready. He thought you might want to come along."

She stood up quickly and bowed to the Baron.

* * *

><p>As she arrived at the cabin, she could see Halt standing on the porch. She urged Thane to go a little faster with slight nudge from her boot.<p>

"Morning Seth," she heard him say as she slid off of her saddle.

_Morning Halt._

"You heard from the Baron?"

_Boar hunting, right?_

He nodded and motioned her inside, "Go in and eat. You'll need your strength."

Her stomach grumbled in agreement.

He smiled.

"Maybe we'll have some boar as well, when we get back."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for the crappy chapter -_- Next chapter shall be the whole boar section and maybe a little of WillSeth VS. Bryn, Alda, and Jerome :D  
><strong>

**I'm dropping little hints of Seth's past every now and then so maybe you'll catch them and put pieces together ;D BUT everything will come together once I get around to book 2~ All I hope is that it's not to obvious as I feel it is O.O  
><strong>

**As always, review lovely people~  
><strong>


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Should I post it on my facebook status that my name isn't John Flanagan?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

Seth looked at Horace and Will uncertainly. She was a bit nervous about how they would react to each others presence. Not only that, she was also feeling a bit jittery about the boar.

From what she heard from Will and Halt, the thing was able to tear fields and fences and even killed three dogs to boot.

But as she could see, she didn't have to worry about the two boys. They were both too preoccupied with thoughts of the boar to worry about each other.

Seth's attention quickly turned to Halt, as he signaled for the circle to enclose around the boar's hiding spot. She prodded Thane's side gently and the horse moved in line with the other knights.

A roar then resounded from the thicket the boar was hiding in.

Seth felt a cold shiver run down her spine. Her heart felt like it had lodged itself in her throat and she could now hear it pounding, faster and faster. Thane's ear twitched as he felt his master shudder. He then pawed at the ground to as if to say that she shouldn't worry. Seth understood his message and patted his neck in acknowledgement.

The dogs then began to bark which aroused the boar to begin cutting up trees and shrubbery. Seth and Will both unslung their bows at the same time and placed arrows against the string. The mute girl noticed Will finger the tip of the bow, probably to make sure it was sharp. She smiled in spite of the situation. She was glad that she was not the only one who was nervous.

Then the Baron signaled for the release of the dogs. They quickly disappeared into the thicket. She could feel her hair stand on edge at the noise that resounded from the dogs and the boar. The very ground seemed to shake from the baying and barking. After what seemed like hours the boar made it out to the clearing.

Seth saw one of the dogs clinging onto the boar with its jaw. The boar quickly shook it off and charged with surprising speed. She saw one of the younger knights, who was directly in front of the beast, quickly drop to one knee and raise his spear. The boar could no longer stop and ran right into the gleaming point. It was dead within seconds.

Seth stared at the animal. She felt her heart settle.

But the sight of the dripping blood seemed strangely familiar. She tried to remember where she could have possibly seen such a thing. Her head began to throb dully. The more she tried to remember the more it hurt.

"Look out!"

Will's shout broke her concentration. She quickly looked in the direction he was looking at.

Another boar stood in place, even bigger than the one that the knight had just killed. Seth froze as everything around her seemed to move in slow motion. She saw Horace turn slowly toward the boar. He stepped in front of Will to shield him. The boar began to run toward them. The apprentice knight picked up the spear and tried to get into position but he slipped in a patch of ice and fell flat on the ground, helpless.

She continued to watch in horror as Will dropped down from his saddle, drawing back his bow and firing at the rushing animal. He ran to one side to distract the boar and yelled. Seth's heart jumped to her throat again. Will succeeded in getting the boar's attention but was now in danger himself.

Having seen enough, Seth quickly nocked an arrow into her bow. Considering her angle, she wouldn't be able to get the boars heart. She had a clear view of its head and pulled back on the string. Breathing in deeply as the boar pawed at the ground in fury she released the arrow before the boar could launch itself toward Will.

The arrow sailed through the air and sunk itself into the boar's eye socket. The beast began to thrash its head right and left in hopes of removing the arrow but only managed in making it sink deeper into its head. It cried out instead and turned its good eye in the direction the arrow came from. Seth shuddered at the look of hate and rage in its eye.

It then charged straight toward her.

Thane quickly acted and pranced out of the boar's path. As the boar turned around, its attention turned toward Will, who was sitting there watching Seth in amazement. Horace had gotten up by then and shouted at Will, too far away to do anything to help him besides warn him.

"Will, move!" cried the apprentice.

The boar ran straight for the small apprentice. Seth wanted to scream. She couldn't get the boar's other eye nor was she in the right position to target the heart. Will took out his saxe knife and dropped to one knee.

Suddenly the boar reared letting out a painful cry and dropped dead. Seth then saw a heavy-shafted long arrow protruding from the boar's side just behind the left shoulder.

The young girl quickly slid down from Thane's saddle and ran over to Will. Halt had reached him first and pulled him into a hug. Seth saw, as she reached them, that Will's shoulders were shaking. She threw herself onto him and hugged him as well. Halt had removed the heavy knife from Will's hand and laid it on the ground.

Noise erupted from all around as the knights gathered around the Rangers. Halt and Seth parted from Will as the knights began to congratulate him on his bravery. Seth hugged Halt in relief. The Ranger held her close and whispered, "That was some quick thinking Seth."

She looked up at him, tears building from fright and relief, and smiled shyly. The knights then rounded on Seth.

"I never thought a woman would be able to make a shot like that!

"That was really impressive!

"That was some incredible precision!"

Will was grinning at her as was Horace. She knew her face must have been red from all the praise. She punched the two boys lightly as they turned to each other and grinned awkwardly.

"You saved my life," said Horace, "But why, Will? After all we…"

Will smiled weakly, "Horace, we may have fought in the past, but I don't hate you. I never hated you."

Horace nodded, "I owe you my life, Will. I'll never forget that debt. If you ever need a friend, if you need help, you can call on me."

An understanding passed between the two boys as Horace thrust out his hand and Will took it.

Baron Arald stepped forward at that point, "Well said, both of you! We've got three fine young apprentices here!" He turned to the two Craftmasters, "Halt, Rodney, you can both be proud of them!"

"Indeed we are, my lord," Sir Rodney replied. Halt meanwhile nodded at both of his apprentices. Will and Seth grinned at each other.

* * *

><p>A week later, Seth was continuing her training in the Battleschool halls. However what she discovered in the halls did not make her very happy.<p>

She had followed Horace the day after the boar hunt to find out what was going on with his school work and behavior. True to her word to Rodney, she didn't enter the classrooms while lessons were going on.

In the halls, however, she noticed some strange behaviors, not from Horace, but from the other first year apprentices. Many of them went out of there way to avoid talking or being seen next to Horace. This struck her as odd because from what she saw almost all the first years were friendly with each other, Horace being the exception.

Horace, she noted, looked wary of his surroundings. As he walked down the halls, his eyes would shift left and right, his muscles would tense, his eyes searching for something through the crowd of apprentices, and looking behind him as if anticipating an attack.

Seth would follow him and saw that he would always arrive in a quiet and secluded area. Once there he would let out a pent up breath and his muscles would relax.

This happened throughout the week and Seth would always make her way back to the cottage wondering what the source of Horace's constant worry was. She soon found her answer at the start of a new week as she followed Horace through set of corridors and arrived behind the armory where he was cornered by three second-year apprentices.

After taunting Horace they proceeded to beat him up. Seth had half a mind to interfere but she hadn't brought anything with her while she was here. Her bow and quiver of arrows were useless and her saxe knife was in the bag on Thanes saddle. She mentally scolded herself but knew there was nothing she could do to help Horace. If anything she'd be more of hindrance and she was not stupid enough to try and take on three well-built boys that could easily pummel her, apprentice or no.

What really bugged her was how Horace was letting them treat him like that. Why wasn't he fighting back? She thought back to everything that she knew about the situation. Horace's school work and behavior was being affected because of the three bullies. They must have been terrorizing him little by little, maybe taking him aside in times where he should have working on his school work.

Weren't the other first-years aware of this? Seth shook her head. Of course they were aware of it. These three must have struck fear into the first-years and Horace was set as an example of what would happen to them if they were ratted out. That's why no one wanted to mix in with Horace, for fear of the second-years wrath.

The instructor's were obviously unaware of it. She doubted this would be going on if they knew. Seth felt a sudden wave of sympathy for Horace.

He was all alone in this. He didn't have any friends he could turn to and she knew he was to prideful to tell one of the instructors.

Finally after what seemed like hours, the three second-years relented in their attack. Horace was on the floor, barely conscious and breathing in heavily. One of the three took off a sack they had placed on Horace at the beginning of their beating and the next words out of his mouth sent a chill down Seth's spine.

"Now let's teach the sneakers the same lesson."

They were going after her and Will next.

After they left Seth moved away from the shadows and hurried to Horace. The bleeding first-year felt her arms envelope him and he quickly looked up.

"Seth," he breathed out in relief, "Seth. Will…they're going after you and Will. I have to go warn him! They'll hurt him!"

Seth grabbed on to his shoulders and shook them lightly. Horace paused and looked at her questioningly. She grabbed his hand and turned it so his palm was facing upward. She began to trace letters on his hand and it clicked that she was telling him something. Having never learned her sign language this was her only way of communicating with him.

_I'll go to Will, you have to stay here. Go to the infirmary and get checked. You have some serious wounds._

Horace shook his head furiously, "No! I promised Will. I promised that if he ever needed my help that he could call on me. I need to make good on that promise!"

Seth searched his face for a moment. Horace stared back at her resolutely. She quietly sighed and nodded, then turned her attention back to his hand and began to trace letters with her index finger again.

_Alright. Go to Will. I'll go and get Halt from the Baron's office as fast as I can. Don't push yourself too hard. I don't want to arrive at the cottage and find you on the floor unable to move and crippled._

He looked up and grinned, or at least tried to, with the pain coming from his face, "Don't worry so much."

She looked at him sternly and then frowned sadly.

_I'm sorry._

Horace stared at her in confusion.

_I'm sorry I couldn't do anything sooner. I was here the whole time and yet I –_

Horace took her hand away from his palm, gaining Seth's attention. This time he was staring at her sternly, "Don't. You don't have to apologize for anything. Let's just go. The day isn't getting any younger."

* * *

><p>Halt rounded toward the back of the cottage to see the three second-years Seth had mentioned circling around Horace, their canes raised to strike. The Ranger nocked an arrow, sighted and released the string in a space of two seconds and followed with another arrow just as fast as the first one.<p>

"I think one at a time is fairer, don't you?" he said.

The second-year who hadn't had his cane shot out of his hand turned to Halt and had the gall to reply, "This is Battleschool business, Ranger. You'd best stay out of it."

Halt glanced quickly at Will who was gripping his shoulder gingerly and wincing. He quickly turned back to the second-year, "Battleschool business, is it, sonny?" Halt said in a dangerously low voice.

Seth, who had taken cover in the trees before Halt let his first arrow fly, could hear him perfectly well. She was positioned behind Will, hidden just well enough so that they wouldn't notice her if they looked up at the tree, but also with clear visibility of the clearing. She watched silently as Halt moved forward and covered the distance between him and the rebellious second-year in the matter of a few steps. Compared to Halt the second-year was a good head taller than the Ranger. This seemed to boost his confidence as he puffed out his chest and stood straighter in an attempt to intimidate Halt.

Halt took no notice of this, "I seem to notice that there was a Ranger apprentice being attacked. I think that makes it Ranger's business as well, don't you?"

"Make it your business if you like," he said shrugging, "I really don't care one way or the other."

Seth shook her head. Idiot, she thought.

Halt quickly put him in his place and ordered Bryn to fight Horace. With a bit of complaining on Bryn's part, the bout quickly took place. Horace disarmed him with incredible skill and speed and then proceeded to paddle his behind.

Seth laughed; glad that she couldn't be heard, as she pounded her fist on her thigh. She stopped as she saw that the other second-year, Jerome, was trying to get away from the scene. Seth was about to reach for her bow until she saw Will, arrow nocked and ready, inch towards Jerome and said in a voice in the same manner as Halt had moments ago, "Take one more step and I'll put an arrow through you."

Seth smiled approvingly as did Halt who nodded to him, "Good idea. Aim for the left calf. It's a very painful wound."

Halt then motioned for Jerome to pick up his cane, "Your turn."

Jerome complained as well. It all fell on deaf ears Halt nodded toward Horace to proceed. Jerome put up a better fight than Bryn but only for a few minutes. Jerome surrendered and turned away from Horace and covered his head with his hands while his backside stood tall and invitingly. After a quick word from Halt, Horace delivered a thundering kick to Jerome's behind that made Seth and Halt wince.

Alda, who was still injured and noticed that none of the others were paying attention to him, tried to hobble away as they were too busy looking at Jerome. Suddenly Alda heard a hissing sound grow louder and as he turned and arrow blurred past, nearly nicking his nose in the process. Alda cried out and stumbled back in fright and surprise. He quickly looked up in the general direction the arrow came from.

He noticed that it wasn't the small Ranger boy, he didn't have his bow out anymore, nor was it the old Ranger, and he wasn't at the right angle to have been able to have made that shot. Alda searched the tree as he finally remembered that there was supposed to be another apprentice, a girl in fact. He was granted with a glimpse of a figure in the trees but then saw it reappear from the bushes. Alda stumbled back farther. He'd never seen such quick, silent movement like that.

He saw the girl take off her cowl. She was actually very pretty, with shoulder length sandy blonde hair and bright, intelligent green eyes. Her face wasn't too angular nor was it too round. It was, for lack of a better word, perfectly shaped. Alda was brought out of his amazement when she nocked another arrow and pointed it straight at his face, her eyes twinkling dangerously. He had no doubt that she would shoot him if he made any move she didn't agree with.

Halt looked at Seth in amusement as she motioned for Alda to walk toward Horace. He shuddered lightly at the look in her eye. He'd never seen her look at anyone with such fury but nodded to her in approval as he tossed Alda his cane, "Get busy."

Alda caught it in surprise and looked at Halt pleadingly, "But…but…I'm injured!"

Halt looked at him and nodded distractedly, "So you are…so you are."

Before Alda could cling to hope Halt spoke again, "But just a minute," Halt turned to Will, "so is Horace. Isn't that right, Will?"

Will grinned, "Definitely, Halt."

So the battle ensued and as it turns out, Alda happened to be the best of the three, but he was no match for Horace, who was fueled by months of abuse and ridicule. Horace quickly defeated him and sent him flying with a well placed punch.

Seth quickly walked into the cottage and brought out some ointment for Will and Horace. She quickly gave some to Will then moved onto Horace who had more severe injuries. The ointment wouldn't work on open cuts but it would help soothe some of the bruises that he had. She signed to him quickly to hold still, looking at Halt quickly to tell him what she had signed.

"She wants you to hold still," said Halt quietly to Horace as Seth began to rub some of the salve on his bruised face. Seth signed to him again.

"Lift your shirt she knows you have bruises there."

Horace did so with little resistance but complained that he could apply some by himself. Seth slapped his hand away and looked at him sternly and promptly began to add the salve to the bruises and welts that had formed along his body with a little more force than necessary.

Horace winced, "Alright, alright, I get it."

Seth huffed but lessened the pressure.

Horace looked up at Halt with a slight grin, "Is she always this bossy?"

Halt snorted, "You don't know the half of it."

Will looked up as he heard a loud thump resound and turned to where Halt, Seth and Horace were.

Halt was messaging his arm, "I was only joking."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wow! It's been so long everyone and I beg your forgiveness. I have absolutely NO excuse for not releasing this sooner, other than the fact that I got lazy and didn't feel like typing. I just want to reassure all of you that I do NOT have writer's block, I just. Got. Lazy! This chapter was a bit longer as my way of apologizing to you all. I won't make the promise of releasing another chapter soon because I don't want to disappoint you guys again. Anyway, I AM working on the next chapter as you read this, so maybe you won't have to wait months before the next one is out :D<strong>

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I know I did! Leave a review to let me know how I'm doing. Constructive criticism is most welcome!  
><strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: The chapter isn't as long as it seems. IT'S A TRAP! Nah just kidding, but there is a long AN at the end of the chapter, so don't let it fool you!  
><strong>

****Disclaimer: You know the drill kiddies 8D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

Will, Seth, and Halt were on their way to the Ranger's Gathering.

This was their second day on the road. Will was excited to arrive. It would be a real sight to see other Ranger's and their apprentices. Whenever he tried to picture what some of the older Ranger's would look like they always seemed to have Halt's face and voice.

Seth on the other hand, didn't seem too excited, probably because she had already been there once, or maybe she didn't like the other Ranger's. Will began to wonder what some of the other apprentices might be like. He'd have to ask how they became apprenticed. Maybe they were put to the test just as he was; baited to see if his curiosity was strong enough or if he was resourceful enough to get information.

He looked over to Seth and wondered how she was able to impress Halt. Will then remembered the words the Baron spoke when he saw him on Harvest Day.

"_It took quite awhile for her to be accepted as Halt's apprentice."_

"_What do you mean, sir?" Will asked._

_The Baron wriggled uncomfortably on his horse, "I don't think it is my place to tell, Will. You'll have to ask Seth herself."_

Maybe now was a good a time as ever to ask her.

* * *

><p>As the three Ranger's sat around the camp fire that night Will had built up his courage to ask her.<p>

"Seth."

The girl turned her eyes away from the fire and looked at Will, a smile playing on her lips, and nodded as a sign for him to continue.

"I…um…on Harvest Day, before Horace and I, well, you know. Well, before that, I had a chat with the Baron."

Will noticed that not only was Seth listening to him but Halt was as well. Seth nodded again for him to continue.

"He asked me what it was like living with you and Halt and if I was surprised to see you there. I told him I was," he paused. What if Seth didn't want to talk about it, he only wanted to ask to sate his curiosity, so maybe he shouldn't ask. He didn't want to make Seth uncomfortable.

Seth placed her hand on his arm and smiled as he looked up at her. She signed:

_Its okay I won't be mad._

Will shook his head, "I don't think it'll make you mad, just…uncomfortable."

_Just ask already, I'm curious!_

Halt silently agreed. He hated when Will beat around the bush. It just built up unnecessary suspense.

Will took a deep breath and started, "Then I said that I didn't think girls would be allowed in the Ranger Corps. Then the Baron replied that you had a hard time being accepted."

Realization dawned on Seth and Halt. Will saw the looks they gave each other but went on, "I asked him why but he said that that was for you to say, Seth. That's what I want to know," then he added quickly, "if you'd tell me that is."

Seth stared at Halt for a moment then nodded to him. Will would find out sooner or later.

_Its not that it's uncomfortable, _she began. _It was just a problematic situation. Halt, you can tell him._

Will looked at Halt expectantly. The older Ranger sighed, "Yes, it certainly was a problematic. As I'm sure you already know, I was the one who brought Seth to the ward when she was nine."

Will nodded. "She was in the woods when I found her, all alone, too. I knew, even then that she had the qualities of a Ranger. She was able to set traps, she was alert, and most of all, she was silent. She was already surviving on her own at that age and there was no doubt in my mind that she would make a good Ranger. A few months after, I left to go to the Gathering to talk to the Chief Ranger about Seth being a likely candidate. I told him about her skills and attributes. We argued back and forth about the pros and cons about having a female in our ranks.

"Finally he accepted, but first he'd want to see Seth's potential for himself. On Choosing Day, although Seth had other options to choose from, she pointed at me and signed that she wanted to be a Ranger. I accepted immediately and the next day we went to the Gathering Ground so that she could meet the Chief."

Halt paused to think on how to word the next part, "When we arrived…when he saw Seth, he…tensed. He looked like he recognized her and began to ask me where I had found her. I told him but he wasn't satisfied by my answer. Then he rounded on Seth and started asking about her background and her family. Seth didn't know of course. She couldn't remember.

"I took him aside and told him about her. She couldn't speak, she couldn't remember anything except waking in the forest with a knife, a bag, a gold piece when she was seven. I questioned him why it was so important but he wouldn't tell me. All he told me was that she couldn't become a Ranger."

Will sat up, "No way!"

Seth smiled at him, she had reacted the same way when she heard Crowley say that.

Halt nodded solemnly, "Yes. I wasn't happy about it either. But I was persistent. Seth had too much potential to be ignored like that and I told him to give me a month. In a month's time I would train Seth to the best of my ability and he could see for himself if she had potential or not. If he wasn't satisfied, then he could turn her away."

Will looked at Halt in amazement, "You made a bet like that?" then he turned to Seth, "You let him make a bet like that?"

She looked at him indignantly, _I certainly wasn't going to give up without a fight, now was I?_

Halt chuckled, "No she wouldn't. In that whole month I had never seen anyone work as hard as Seth did. She worked just as hard as any boy I've seen. She probably out-worked most of the Battleschool apprentices in a month than they did in a year. After her month of training we met back at the Gathering Grounds. Crowley, that's the Chief, tested her there. Once they finished, I knew he couldn't deny that she was talented, but for some reason he just didn't want her in the Corps. I managed to convince him to accept her, not completely but to accept her nonetheless. Seth has a lot of expectations to live up to. Crowley warned her that if she began to slip up, she'd be kicked out of the Corps without a second thought."

Will turned to Seth in awe, "I had no idea," then looked at Halt again, "And you still don't know why he didn't want her?"

Halt shook his head, "He won't tell me."

Seth clapped her hand once, gaining their attention.

_That's enough for tonight. Let's head to bed, we've got get up early tomorrow._

* * *

><p>The next day they continued on the trail. Will noticed Halt and Seth scanning the area.<p>

"Are you two looking for something?" Will asked.

Halt turned to him, "Yes, we are. The Chief will have sentries out around the Gathering Ground. I always like to try to fool them as I'm approaching. Seth knows what I'm talking about."

"Why do you try to fool them?"

"It keeps them on their toes. They'll try to slip behind us and follow us in, just so they can say they've ambushed me. It's a silly game they like to play."

"Why is it silly?"

"Because they never succeed. And this year they'll be trying even harder because they know I'm bringing another fresh apprentice. They'll want see how good you are."

"What about Seth?"

"They'll be expecting Seth, but your…" Halt paused as he and Seth turned their heads, tilting their heads up to listen.

"Hear it," said Halt quietly.

Will craned his head to listen as well. He thought he could hear soft hoofbeats but the noise from their own horses masked the sound.

"Change gait. On three. One, two, three."

Simultaneously, they nudged their left toes into the horses' shoulders, one of many signals they were trained to respond to.

The horses instantly hesitated in their stride, then continued their even gait. In that split second, Will heard the delayed echo, but it was gone just as quickly.

"Ranger horse. It'll be Gilan, for sure."

Seth, in spite of herself seemed to brighten at his name. Will gave her a confused look while Halt looked at her knowingly.

"How can you tell?" asked Will.

"Because he was my last apprentice. And for some reason, former apprentices just love to catch their former masters with their breeches down." He looked accusingly at both Will and Seth.

Seth smiled at his explanation. He had said the same thing on their way to her first Gathering.

"That's the spot there. Ready?"

Will nodded, kicked his feet from the stirrups, rose to stand, crouched on Tug's saddle, and as they passed under the branches of a large tree close to the side of the trail, Will reached up and seized the lowest one and swung himself onto it.

Tug began to step into the ground harder to make it so that there was no sign to the tracker behind them that his load had suddenly lightened.

Seth and Halt continued down the trail as Will climbed higher and higher in the tree until he found a spot with a clear view of the ground below.

As Seth and Halt reached the next bend they both dropped to their knees and began to study the ground for signs of tracks.

Seth's heart began to beat a bit faster at the thought of seeing Gilan again. She had been quite taken with the young Ranger ever since their first meeting. He was polite and funny and he wasn't too bad on the eyes either. She heard the bushes rustle behind her and it took all of her willpower to not turn at that moment. She concentrated her gaze on the ground in front. She couldn't mess this up for Will.

Then she heard Gilan's cheerful voice call out, "Halt, Seth!"

Halt turned and rose slowly to his feet, Seth followed suit.

"Well, Gilan, I see you're still making that old joke."

"The joke appears to be on you this year, Halt. Hiya, Seth," Replied the tall Ranger.

Seth peered from behind Halt and smiled shyly at him.

"Really, Gilan? And what joke would that be, I wonder?"

Gilan grinned, "Come now, Halt. Admit it. For once I've got the best of you – and you know how many years I've been trying."

Halt ran a hand over his grizzled beard, "It beats me why you keep on trying, Gilan, as a matter of fact."

Gilan laughed. "You should know how much pleasure it gives an ex-apprentice to get the better of his master, Halt. Now come on. Admit it. This year, I've won," then looked at Seth, "Haven't I Seth?"

She smiled at him and shrugged.

"Ah yes…apprentices and masters. They're a strange combination, all right. But tell me, Gilan, my old apprentice, aren't you forgetting something _again_ this year?"

Gilan then realized his mistake. His head began to turn to search for the other missing apprentice. An arrow sailed past and thudded into a tree directly behind Seth. Gilan quickly found Will in the tree as Halt called out, "Come down, Will, and meet Gilan, one of our more careless Rangers." Shaking his head at Gilan, "I told you when you were a boy, didn't I? Never be too hasty. Don't rush into things."

Seth looked at Gilan sympathetically. The same thing had happened last year. He had rushed into things and had forgotten that Halt had been bringing an apprentice.

Gilan and Will gave each other customary compliments on others' skill. Once they finished, Gilan and Halt embraced warmly.

Halt held Gilan at arms length, "You get lankier every year. When are you going to get some meat on those bones?"

Gilan and Seth smiled.

"You appear to have enough for both of us." He turned to Will and Seth, "He's making you two do the house work while he sits and drink coffee, huh?"

Seth and Will grinned at each other.

Gilan then proceeded to embrace Seth, as she tried to hide her blushing cheeks by burying her face in his chest.

"How are you doing, Seth?" asked Gilan.

She signed: _I'm doing fine, especially with Will to help around the cottage._

Gilan laughed, "I'll bet."

Will looked at Gilan in amazement, "You know her sign language."

Gilan grinned, "Of course."

Halt cut in, "One of the reasons I was able to convince Crowley to let Seth join was her sign language. It can be used in situations where silence is imperative. Many of the Ranger's are being taught to use it."

Will grinned at Seth, "Maybe we should make up a different sign language. I don't feel special anymore, what with everyone knowing what we're talking about."

Halt looked scandalized at the suggestion, "Oh no you don't! Do you know how long it took me to learn every single sign? No, don't you dare even think about it! What's with those grins? Don't. I meant it."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: TWO chapters in ONE day!? What is the world coming to?<strong>

**No this is NOT going to turn into a Gilan/OC fic. I just thought a bit of girlish romance would spice things up 8D  
><strong>

**I also want to welcome and thank _FarmersDaughter _and _xbamsod _for their reviews. I hope you two will stay with me in the long run :D****  
><strong>

**To _FarmersDaughter:_  
><strong>

**Thank you very much for pointing out my grammar mistakes, I'll correct them later. Also regarding your review on chapter 5. **

** 1) You're right, Seth had seen Abelard before but was surprised that she would be riding a horse the same size because Halt hadn't explained to her that all Ranger's used the same breed. Remember, Halt is the only Ranger Seth had ever met and she thought she'd be able to choose her own horse. Does that make sense?  
><strong>

** 2) I don't understand what your question is. Can you explain?  
><strong>

**I already graduated and already I wish to go back to high school. Enjoy your next three years to the fullest, they're gonna pass you by really quick. And please, ramble on, your comments seriously made my day.  
><strong>

**I kindly ask those of you who can, to log in or make an account and review my story because I usually reply to your reviews. It's just a suggestion but it would make things a lot easier for me instead of replying in these huge AN's.  
><strong>

**As always, leave a review. Constructive criticism is greatly welcome. Speculations are also welcome. Or if you want to make a suggestion on how the story should turn out, be my guest!  
><strong>

**Sorry for the long AN! Much love!  
><strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**AN:That's right another one! Damn I'm on a roll! It feels so good to write again!  
><strong>

****Disclaimer: If I owned RA then it wouldn't have become as famous as it has not :D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

"Something's happened," Halt said quietly. The three younger Ranger's silently agreed as they could make out a sense of urgency in the air.

Seth and Will noticed one Ranger quickly mount on his horse and set out of the camp in a gallop, then noticed another Ranger making his way into the camp from the opposite direction.

"What is it," Will asked.

"Not sure," Halt gestured to the tent lines, "See if you can find us a decent campsite. I'll see what's going on." Before Halt got too far he turned and called back: "Don't pitch the tents yet. From the looks of things, we may not be needing them."

Seth, Will, and Gilan found a campsite under a large tree, reasonably close to the central gathering area. The tents near them were mostly unoccupied, but there was a thin gangly Ranger outside of one, pacing impatiently back and forth. He walked over when he saw Gilan, "Any news?"

The Ranger's face fell at hearing Gilan reply, "We were just about to ask you the same question." He held out a hand in greeting. "It's Merron, isn't it?" he said and they shook hands.

"That's right. And you're Gilan if I remember correctly." Merron spotted Seth, "Oh Seth. I'm sorry, I didn't even notice you. How are you, child?" He shook her hand.

_I'm well Merron. _Seth gestured to Will, _This is Will. He's also Halt's apprentice._

"So you're Halt's new apprentice," said Merron. "We wondered what you'd be like. I was going to be one of your assessors, you know. I had been Seth's assessor last year."

"Going to be?" Gilan asked quickly.

Merron nodded sadly, "Yes. I doubt we'll continue with the Gathering now," he said quietly, then added, "You mean you haven't heard?"

The three newcomers shook their heads.

"Morgarath is up to something again," he said quietly.

Seth's head pounded painfully at the name. She quickly put a hand to her head. The other Ranger's noticed her pained expression. Gilan put a hand on her shoulder, "Seth? Is something wrong."

She shook her head and signed quickly: _Slight headache. It'll pass._

Gilan and Will looked at her skeptically. Seth shook her head and looked at Merron.

_What's happened?_

Merron shook his head, "There's no clear news so far. Only garbled reports. But it looks as if a force of Wargals broke out of Three Steps Pass some days ago. They overran the sentries there and headed north."

Seth's head throbbed dully when he mentioned Wargals. Why did she feel like she should know some of these things?

"Was Morgarath with them?" asked Gilan. Another throb rang through her head.

"We don't know. Don't think so at this stage, but Crowley has been sending scouts out for the past two days. Could be it's a just a raid. But if it's more than that, it could mean the start of another war. If so, it's a bad time to lose Lord Lorriac."

Another sharp wave of pain ran through Seth.

Lorriac…where had she heard the name? Why was all of this so familiar to her? Seth concentrated on the name. Lorriac. That was an important name. It clicked. Lorriac of Steden, leader of the King's heavy cavalry! But that was common knowledge. There was something she was missing…

* * *

><p>It was almost an hour before Halt rejoined them. Seth had given up on trying to remember. She needed to focus on the arising situation. Will and Seth had prepared a meal of bread, cold meat and dried fruit. Halt accepted a plate from Will, eating the food in quick bites.<p>

"The Gathering's over," he said shortly.

Merron had rejoined them when he saw Halt return, "Is it war?"

Halt shook his head, "We don't know for certain. Latest reports show that Morgarath is still in the mountains."

The throbbing began again.

"Then why did the Wargals break out?" Will asked.

"They're only a small party – perhaps fifty of them. They were intended to act as a diversion. While our guards were busy chasing the Wargals, Crowley thinks that the two Kalkara slipped out of the Mountains and are holed up somewhere on the Solitary Plain."

Seth looked up surprised. She thought they were only myths and legends but for those beasts to be real?

Gilan gave a low whistle. Merron took a step back in surprise. Will looked at Seth and the others in confusion.

_Those things actually exist? _Seth signed.

Halt looked at her in mild surprise, "Oh, you know of them?"

_I know that I've heard and read of them before, but I thought they were just myths and legends. Something that parents would tell their children to get them to bed._

Halt nodded, "They exist all right. There are only two of them left, but that's enough to worry about."

After a moment of silence Will asked, "What are they?"

Halt sighed, "When Morgarath was planning his rebellion, he wanted more than an ordinary army. Over the years, he made several expeditions into he Mountains of Rain and Night, searching.

"He was searching for allies he could use against the kingdom. The Mountains are an ancient, undisturbed part of the world. They've remained unchanged for centuries and there were rumors that strange beasts and ancient monsters lived there. The rumors turned out to be all too true."

"Like the Wargals," Will put in, and Halt nodded.

"Yes. Like the Wargals. And he very quickly enslaved them and bent them to his will. But the Kalkara are worse. Much, much worse."

"How so?" Will asked.

By this point Seth had remembered what she had once read in children's book at the wards and jumped in to explain: _Will, the Kalkara look like a mix between an ape and a bear and it walks upright. Apparently they're surprisingly fast as well._

_They're more intelligent than Wargals, so Morgarath can't control them with his mind, but they _are _obsessed with silver. They worship and horde it. I'm guessing Morgarath gives them large amounts to make them do his biding. They're especially dangerous because they're incredibly cunning when they stalk their prey._

Halt nodded, impressed with Seth's knowledge. Not many people knew of the Kalkara.

"Prey? What sort of prey?" Will asked.

"The Kalkara are assassins. Once they've been given a specific victim, they will do anything in their power to reach that person and kill them."

They continued to talk about the Kalkara for another few minutes; how the Kalkara eighty years ago was killed, how they're able to freeze you with their eyes, their thick, armor-like, matted hair, their supposed weakness to fire, and finally to how Morgarath had been using the last two in the past year. Halt explained how he and Crowley both believed that the two Kalkara were the ones who killed Lord Northolt and Lord Lorriac.

After their explanation, Halt turned to Merron, " Merron, you'll need to return to you fief. Crowley wants the army alerted and mobilized. Orders will be distributed in a few minutes."

Merron nodded but turned back when he realized the way Halt had worded his order, "What about you four? Where are you going?"

Seth and Will knew before Halt had said anything, but still felt a chill run up their spines.

"We're going after the Kalkara."

Just as he finished his sentence another Ranger appeared. He looked to be in his mid forties and had a thin mustache with sharp eyes that gleamed from under his cowl. He gave the small group a calculative look then set his eyes on Seth, "Crowley has asked to speak with you, Seth."

Halt stood, "Camen?" Halt looked at Seth but saw her shrug. Then turned back to Camen, "Why does he–"

Camen held up his hand, "Crowley didn't tell me, Halt. He only asked for Seth." He turned to her again, "Go now."

Seth looked at Halt. The gray-haired Ranger looked troubled but nodded to Seth. Will and Gilan looked at Seth with worry. But Seth walked ahead toward the large pavilion where she had caught a glimpse of Crowley. Camen walked with her up to the entrance and then went to his tent that was located at the edge of the campsite.

As Seth entered the pavilion she saw Crowley pacing back and forth. He looked up as he heard the entrance flap move and nodded at Seth, "Seth, come in."

She walked toward him so that she was only a few feet apart.

"I'm guessing that Halt has already filled you in?"

She nodded.

"Well, then I'm sorry to say that you won't be joining them."

She stared at him wide-eyed, searching his face for anything that might tell her why she couldn't go.

Crowley sighed and she noticed that he looked so much older than he was at that moment. His eyes were tired and his shoulders seemed to sag, "I know you want to be with Halt but I need you to do something else of equal importance."

Seth nodded hesitantly.

"I need you to travel back to Redmont and warn Baron Arald of the situation and to have his forces alert. Tell him that Morgarath is up to something. We still don't have solid proof that it is a Kalkara that's on the loose. I don't want you to cause any unnecessary apprehension over a hunch, albeit a likely hunch, but still, a hunch. Do you understand, Seth?"

Seth stared at the ground. She didn't want to leave Halt and the others to go find the Kalkara. But she couldn't just ignore Crowley's orders either. Why couldn't he send someone else to warn Redmont, why did it have to be her?

Crowley watched Seth closely and sighed again, "Seth."

The girl looked at the commandant.

"I know you want to be with Halt but there are reasons why I shouldn't – I can't send you with him. You'll understand. Maybe not now, but someday in the future."

Seth could tell that Crowley was being genuinely sincere. He wasn't doing this because he didn't believe in her skills and that was enough for her. She didn't know what his reasons were from keeping her away from searching for the Kalkara, but she was glad that it wasn't due to lack of skill.

She nodded and allowed herself a small smile.

Crowley's lip twitched upward, "Go on now. You'll need to explain this to Halt. Good luck."

As she walked back to the small campsite where Halt and the others were, she saw them stand as they saw her return.

"What did he say," asked Halt quietly.

_Let's sit down._

They all sat in place and looked at her expectantly.

_I won't be going with you to find the Kalkara._

They looked at each other in confusion. "Why?" Gilan asked.

_He didn't give me a specific reason, but he did say he wanted me to return to Redmont and warn Baron Arald about Morgarath being up to something and to mobilize his forces just in case._

Halt looked at her thoughtfully, "He didn't give you specific reason?"

She shook her head. _I know he doesn't doubt my skill. But he said he had reasons for not being able to send me with you. He told me that I would understand someday._

Halt nodded. In a sense he was glad that Seth would not be coming along. This mission was dangerous and having her far away from it gave Halt a sense of security. Halt stood, "You should leave now, if you want to get to Redmont by tomorrow."

Seth nodded reluctantly and stood as well. The boys helped her pack her things and load them in her pack.

Once they finished she turned to them. Will could see she was worried for them and grinned at her in reassurance.

Halt embraced her and spoke with her in whispers, "You know how to get back?"

She nodded.

"Don't tire Thane out."

Another nod.

"Stay alert and be careful."

Seth rubbed her eyes as Halt let go. She was then embraced by Gilan.

"Don't worry," he said just as quietly as Halt, "We'll be back before you know it. I'll even bring you the Kalkara's head so you can hang it up on the porch of the cottage."

Seth laughed silently and Gilan grinned at her, "Honestly."

She then walked over to Will and hugged him.

"I kind of wish I could come with you," he said.

Her smile widened and she signed back: _I kind of wish I could go with you three._

Will grinned, "We'll be fine."

She nodded. _I know. Keep and eye on Halt and Gilan._

"I will."

She walked towards Thane.

Just as she was about to mount him something bumped her back. She turned around and saw Abelard with an accusing look in his eyes as if to say: _I can't believe you were leaving without saying farewell._

She patted the horse's nose lovingly. Then placed her forehead against his nose and said a silent prayer for Abelard to keep Halt safe.

She nodded to all of them once and took off on Thane at a slow canter.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Woo hoo! Another chapter done. Can you believe it's almost been a year since I made this fanfic. And we've finally made it to the two digit mark! Awesome!<strong>

**To _Guest:_  
><strong>

**__Thank you so much for the reviews! You're very generous and yes I'm positive my name isn't John Flanagan XD You've made my day with your reviews and I'm glad you're enjoying it as much as I am. I'll try and add a more "emotionally susceptible Halt" as you so nicely worded it :D I hope you continue to stay with me through this story.  
><strong>

**Review lovlies~!  
><strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Short chapter everyone, but a chapter nonetheless, eh? Enjoy!  
><strong>

****Disclaimer: I'm not Australian :(

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

Seth set out toward Castle Redmont on Thane once she was well rested from her journey.

It was late evening when she arrived in Redmont. She could barely make out the outline of the castle and could see two or three fires that were used by the night guards. She stayed awake for awhile once she entered Halt's cottage, to write a letter, explaining the situation to Baron Arald.

As she arrived in front of the Baron's tower she was stopped by the two guards at the entrance.

"Just a moment," one of them said, as he crossed his pike with the other guard next to him. "State your business."

She climbed off her saddle and walked over towards the guards while taking out her oak leaf-shaped bronze amulet and showed it to both guards.

They peered at it closely then pulled back in surprise and alarm, "S-sorry, sir, I didn't realize you were—"

He paused as Seth pushed back her cowl from her face and smiled as she saw the two men stare in shock, their mouth opening and closing, without making a sound.

After a moment Seth pointed up at the tower. The guards snapped out of their shock, "Right, sorry…ma'am?"

The girl smiled kindly then pointed at her horse. The other guard nodded, "We'll have him looked after."

* * *

><p>Seth found the Baron in his study, enjoying a cup of coffee while looking out of his window at the morning sunshine. He turned his head as he heard the door open and smiled widely as he saw Seth approach him.<p>

"Seth! I was to believe you had gone to the Gathering with Halt and young Will," he looked at her in question and realized that something was wrong once he noticed her grim features, "Did something happen?"

She quickly handed him the letter she had written yesterday at night. He eyed the letter warily but opened it and began to read it through silently.

The Baron looked at her once he finished reading. He studied Seth shrewdly, "Seth, I get the feeling that you're not telling me something."

She looked at her feet. Crowley had ordered her not to tell him about the Kalkara. But now that she was in front of the Baron she felt that he needed to know about them. It was better to be safe than sorry.

She looked over at the Baron's desk and quickly took a quill and parchment. She dipped the quill in the inkwell and began to write: _The Chief told me not to tell you because he didn't have solid proof, but he believes that Morgarath has gained the service of two Kalkara._

She handed the parchment to him. Arald put Seth's letter on the desk and took the parchment and read again silently.

He looked up in surprise, "The Kalkara? But how?"

Seth took back the parchment: _Crowley and Halt believe that he's used them in the past year to kill Lord Northolt and Lord Lorriac. Halt, Will, and another Ranger, Gilan, have gone to the Solitary Plain to look for the Kalkara._

Once again the Baron read the message silently. "Three Ranger's alone? And one is an apprentice? I don't doubt Halt's skill but against a Kalkara, what could he possibly be thinking?" he said looking at the girl worriedly.

Again, she took the parchment: _I've been thinking; Morgarath is going after people who assisted in his defeat all those years ago. I believe that Morgarath will be targeting Halt next because Halt played a big part in removing him from power. I feel that Halt knows this, and he knows he won't be able to defeat the Kalkara on his own, with or without Gilan's help. _

_I know he's going to send Will here to ask for your and Sir Rodney's assistance._

She handed him the parchment.

He nodded once he finished reading, "Yes, it makes sense. Very well, I will alert Rodney of the situation. You'll want to know when Will arrives?"

She nodded quickly.

The Baron smiled at her, "Well then, I guess I'd better go and inform Rodney."

* * *

><p>It had been three days since she told the Baron about the Kalkara. It was late in the morning when she heard a knock at the cottage door. She was already awake and dressed and quickly opened the door. There was a young man, no older than she perhaps, staring at her in awe. She smiled in return, waiting for him to state his purpose.<p>

He snapped out of his revere and stuttered, "S-sorry, I was sent to tell you that Will, the – err, the other Ranger, arrived at the castle awhile ago. Y-Yeah, that's it."

She smiled and then mouthed a 'thank you' to the boy. His eyes widened but he nodded and took off.

Seth quickly grabbed her cloak and went out to saddle Thane.

* * *

><p>She arrived just outside the entrance of the Baron's study. She knocked twice and opened the door. She saw the Baron and Sir Rodney standing and then noticed Will sitting, looking worse for wear.<p>

Will turned to see Seth and smiled tiredly, "Hey."

Seth smiled back and quickly moved to hug him. The two apprentices embraced. Once they parted Seth began to sign rapidly.

"He and Gilan were fine when I last saw them. And I got here using Blaze and Tug," Will paused as Seth signed again, "Halt made him turn her over."

The Baron and Sir Rodney looked back and forth between the two. "Would you care to explain what's going on, Will?" Sir Rodney asked.

Seth blushed; having been so caught up in seeing Will she forgot that there were other people in the room.

Will sat back down and told them of the events that happened in the five days he was with Halt and Gilan, searching for the Kalkara.

"Well, Rodney, there's no time to waste. You and I will go. Half armor, I think. We'll move faster that way. Lances, axes and broadswords. And we'll take two horses each—we'll follow Will's example there. We'll leave in an hour. Have Karel gather another ten knights and follow us as soon as he can."

The Battlemaster nodded and walked out of the room.

Baron Arald turned to Will and Seth, "You've done a good job, Will, Seth. We'll take care of this now. As for you, Will, you look as if you could use eight hours' of sleep."

Will and Seth sat at attention. "We'd like to come with you, my lord. Halt is our master, sir, and he's in danger. Our place is with him."

Seth nodded vigorously in agreement, she couldn't have worded it better herself.

Arald assessed the two apprentices shrewdly then nodded, "Very well, but Will, at least rest for an hour. There's a cot in that annex over there. Why don't you use it?"

Will nodded gratefully, "Yes, sir."

As he walked over to the indicated cot Arald spoke with Seth quietly, "I assume you want to go and get ready?"

She nodded.

"Alright. Meet us here in an hour."

Seth quickly turned and left the study. Instead of heading outside to return to the cottage, she turned and headed toward the kitchen.

She had an idea on how to handle the Kalkara.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Phew, another chapter done :D It seems Seth's got something up her sleeve, hmm I wonder what it could be? Guess you'll just have to wait! *evil laugh*<strong>

**_FarmersDaughter:__  
><em>Oh that's what you said! Um, I'm actually holding the 1st book in my hands at the moment and it says 'Do you mind.' Maybe there are different versions? I'm not sure but that's what it says in the book so I used it. And thank you for your reviews as always, they make me smile :D  
><strong>

**I'm happy that some of you are curious about Seth's past. One person has begun speculating about parentage (_K. Bradshaw)_ and I welcome anyone else to begin speculating, I really want to know what everyone is thinking. Unfortunately we have to get past book 1 to find out. I promise that book 2 is when Seth's parentage and past will be revealed.  
><strong>

**Anyway, you know what to do, review, please, I really enjoy reading about your thoughts on the story, and it lets me know if I'm doing a good job.  
><strong>


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: My name is *beep* *beep* not, John Flanagan.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: Finale<br>**

Seth and the others rode out, not one word was spoken throughout that long afternoon. Rodney and Arald were both armed with long war lances, almost three meters long, and broadswords strapped to their saddle. Rodney also had a heavy battleax slung at the rear right pommel of his saddle.

Seth and Will, as all Ranger's, had with them their recurve bow and knives. One significant difference was that Seth had a bulging bag strapped to the saddle of the pony she had borrowed from the castle. The sack would sometimes be jostled and would let out loud 'clang'. Will had looked at the sack in question but Seth shook her head in a clear message: _You'll find out later._

A few minutes before complete nightfall, Arald turned in his seat to face Rodney and jerked a thumb at the pitch-soaked torches, "Torches, Rodney."

"Are you sure, my lord? They'll give away our position if the Kalkara are watching," Rodney said.

"They'll hear us coming anyway. And among the trees, we'll move too slowly without the light. Let's take the chance."

As Rodney finished using his flint and steel he noticed Seth staring at him. He raised an eyebrow. She then pointed at the flint and steel he had used. He shrugged and handed it to her and just as she lit her torch a scream rang through the night. As everyone's attention turned toward the sound, Seth pocketed the flint and steel.

Seth tapped her foot gently into Thane's side and he moved next to Will and Tug.

Will turned to her as she signed for him to move faster.

The group followed Will at a hurried pace. One moment they were riding through the forest and the next they were in the clear with a perfect view of one of the Kalkara. Seth quickly searched her surroundings for any sign of Halt. He was no where to be seen.

"Rodney!" yelled Baron Arald. "With me! Now!"

The Baron threw aside his torch as he and Rodney both dropped the reins of their spare horses and charged with their lances raised. Just as they got close enough the Kalkara displayed unbelievable speed, despite being injured, and dodged the two knights' attack. They reined in the horses but before the two men could make their steeds turn, the Kalkara swung its claws at the tired beasts.

Rodney tried to kick off from the stirrups but ended up getting stuck and fell along with his horse, his legs lodged under the dead weight. The Baron managed to make it off his horse but staggered as his vision blurred from hitting the ground with the side of his head.

The Kalkara quickly moved toward Rodney, who ended up being the closest to the beast. It was about to swing down its sharp claws when a clanging sound resounded through the air.

Arald, Rodney and Will, who had been watching the scene from behind the tree line, looked around in confusion while the Kalkara's eyes had widened and began to gleam greedily. Everyone then turned to a small figure that had emerged from the trees, carrying a bulging sack.

Will noticed the cloak and looked next to him. Thane was still there but his rider was gone. Will quickly hopped off of Tug's saddle. His horse whinnied but stayed in place. He passed Thane who was pawing nervously on the ground while looking at his master. Will quickly patted Thane, "She'll be fine."

The apprentice quickly took to the trees and moved hurriedly until he was near enough to talk with Seth at a normal voice level, "Seth what are you doing?"

Seth stood there, continuing to rattle the bag in her hand. Her eyes stared determinedly at the Kalkara's ugly, yellow teeth. As she heard Will's voice she signed to him with her free hand: _I need you to talk to the Kalkara._

Will looked at the beast warily, "Are you crazy?"

_Yes, now translate for me!_

Will had known Seth for a long time and he knew that she wasn't impulsive or crazy but this was just unheard of. But he noted that this was not a normal situation and, therefore, called for desperate measures. He could also see that whatever Seth had in the sack was making the Kalkara think twice about attacking anyone, so he decided to follow her lead, "Alright."

She signed quickly to Will as she stepped back, little by little, getting the Kalkara away from Rodney and the Baron, who was hurriedly helping Rodney remove the horses' weight from his legs.

Will spoke in a loud clear voice to the beast, "If you leave now, I will give you what you want!"

As he spoke, Seth reached into the bag and pulled out a plain silver goblet. The Kalkara made a grumbling noise from within its throat, a sure sign that it looked upon the goblet favorably. Seth put back the goblet and signed again.

Will moved along with Seth, keeping pace with her as he said, "Return to Morgarath and I will give it to you."

Will suddenly realized where Seth was stepping at and silently praised his long-time friend for her ingenuity.

Seth had led the Kalkara onto a field of connected, unlit pitch-covered torches. The Kalkara was completely unaware with its attention absorbed on the, what Will finally concluded to be, silver-filled sack.

The beast was nodding now. The goblet it had seen was very beautiful, it could only imagine what other types of beautiful silver it would see.

Seth reached in and pulled out something she knew the Kalkara would enjoy. She raised a shiny silver chest plate. The beasts' eyes lit up. Morgarath had never given him and his brother something like that. He would only hand over dull silver ingots, and while the beast liked them, the twinkling of _this _silver was a hundred times more intriguing.

Seth put it back slowly and signed once more to Will.

Will was watching with bated breath as he spoke again to the beast, "I will place the sack on the ground if you leave. Will you go?"

The beast nodded eagerly, he wanted his hands on the shiny silver already. If all he had to do was leave to get it, he would do just that.

Seth slowly placed the sack in the middle of the field of torches. The Kalkara advanced a bit faster. Seth quickly stepped away from the beast as it bent down to the pack and tore apart the cloth, touching the shiny silver chest plate and looking at the small treasure trove in triumph.

Will saw Seth take out flint and steel from her pocket and realized that it was the one that Sir Rodney had lent her. She stepped slowly to one of the torches, picked it up and placed it next to her so that it wasn't touching the other torches. Without a moments notice she hit the steel and flint together onto the melted pitch.

Will saw the flame spread like wildfire. The Kalkara looked up too late and saw that it was faced with fire everywhere it looked. It turned to the small figure that stood just outside of the ring with hate and rage and the beast screamed in fury.

The Kalkara brunched its hind legs to jump out of the ring towards Seth but the girl quickly threw the torch she had set aside from the others, straight toward the beast. The Kalkara acted on instinct and batted away the torch, realizing its mistake too late as fire quickly rose from where the flames had touched its claws. It tried to put out the flames with its other arm but only served to spread the flame to its body. The Kalkara let out a pained scream and fell back onto the wall of flame that Seth had created. Its body lit up in flames and the beast was no more.

"I don't believe it," said Rodney quietly, free from his burden at last. "Did she just…"

The Baron nodded slowly, still having trouble taking in what he had just seen. "It seems that young Seth defeated a Kalkara…all on her own."

Will and Seth went back to their horses.

Thane neighed at his master in relief. Seth patted the pony affectionately and nuzzled her head against his nose.

From the trees, Will and Seth could see Arald and Rodney retrieving their weapons from their dead steeds, and began to look around for Halt when suddenly a scream rang through the air.

Will pointed out to Seth. On top of the ruined wall emerged a shadowy figure, "Halt!"

Baron Arald waved Will and Seth back as he saw them hurry out of the tree line, "Get back, you two!" He took his broadsword from its scabbard and ran up to the rubble at the foot of the wall, Rodney only a few paces behind, his battleax whirring above his head.

"Jump, Halt! Jump!" the Baron shouted.

Seth watched in horror as her mentor leaped the three meters from the wall and rolled to break his fall, then began running awkwardly toward the two knights.

The Kalkara made the jump easily and covered ground between it and Halt in a single moment. Seth gasped as the Kalkara swung its arm, catching Halt a glancing blow and sending him rolling forward, unconscious.

Before the beast could finish him off, Arald lunged, broadsword held high, and swung down. The beast dodged the attack easily and slashed at the Baron's exposed back. Rodney quickly threw the battleax to gain the attention of the Kalkara.

Its matted hair protected it from the attack but the force of the blow made it stagger back. The beast looked at Rodney in fury and suddenly, Rodney dropped his weapon.

Seth and Will looked at each other. Rodney had looked into its eyes. Seth looked panicked. What could they do? They were too far away to do anything. Their arrows would be useless against that thick hair.

Will quickly grabbed Seth's arm and led her to the torch that the Baron had thrown aside as he charged toward the first Kalkara. He took out an arrow from his quiver and began to roll the head on some melted pitch that had run down the handle. Realization dawned on Seth as she quickly bet down and did the same. The two apprentices held the pitch covered arrowheads in the fire until they caught flame.

The beast had been too busy satisfying its need for triumph to kill of Rodney and the others then and there.

Will and Seth brought their bows back at full draw, wincing at the pain from the heat of the flame, aimed and let their arrows fly.

The two apprentices watched in anxiety as their arrows sailed through the air. The flame had been subdued to a mere coal as they embedded themselves into the Kalkara's chest.

For a moment they thought that they had failed but then the flames burst to life and began to engulf the creature.

The beast screamed in terror and began running in circles in a vain attempt to escape the flames.

And then the screaming stopped and the creature was dead.

Seth sank to her knees as Will told her that he'd be back with Karel and mounted Tug and left to bring the other group.

After a few minutes, Seth collected her thoughts and went to Rodney. He sat on the ground, staring at the floor in shock. He looked up as he heard her approach. He smiled weakly, "Hullo, Seth…what a night, huh?"

She smiled kindly and stretched her hand toward him. He took it gratefully and stood. Once he was steady he moved toward the Baron while Seth went to Halt.

She looked at his leg and noticed how swelled the ankle was and quickly went back up toward Thane where she held a first-aid kit.

Will arrived with the others and they all set up camp that night so that Arald and Halt could rest.

The next morning, Gilan arrived, riding a sway-backed plow horse. He gratefully reclaimed Blaze and went to check how Halt was fairing. After being reassured that his former master was in no danger he moved to embrace Seth, much to her delight. "We wondered if you had made it to Redmont safely. I'm glad that you did," he said, then held her at arms length, "I'm sorry."

She raised her eyebrow in question. He laughed, certain that she had picked off that habit from Halt, "I couldn't give you that Kalkara head I promised you."

She smiled widely at him.

* * *

><p>It had been ten days since Seth and Will defeated the Kalkara. Will had gone into town at Horace's invitation. She, of course, was invited to go as well, but she'd rather not show her face in public anytime soon and besides, she had a lot of messages to send on Halt's behalf. She told Will to send her apologies to them.<p>

She sat out on the verandah. Halt had joined her, bringing along two mugs of coffee to enjoy. They sat in silence, enjoying the calm before the storm, what with a war coming.

Halt couldn't even begin to describe how proud he was of his two apprentices. Seth's knowledge of the Kalkara had enabled her to kill it and Will's quick thinking saved the lives of three others. That was why he had consented to give Will the option of switching to Battleschool. Will wouldn't find out until the Baron presented him in front of the fief but he had to tell Seth, she would want to know.

"Seth," Halt called as he set down his mug.

She set her eyes on Halt and nodded to him.

"The Baron sent me a letter. You know that Will is going to be presented in the court room correct?"

She nodded.

"Now, you won't like this but hear me out, okay?"

She nodded uncertainly.

"Baron Arald wanted to know if I'd consent to allowing Will to become a Battleschool apprentice, and I did."

She stood suddenly; her eyes searched his eyes, hoping that he was joking with her. But he was serious. _Why,_ she mouthed.

Halt felt a pang of guilt wash over him as she saw her silently accuse him of betrayal. He motioned for her to sit down. She did so stiffly.

"Because it had always been his dream, hasn't it?"

She nodded solemnly. He was right. Ever since she met Will all those years ago, he would always tell her that his father was a brave knight that had fought and died at Hackham Heath. She was sure that Will had made it up, for he had been raised in the ward since he was a baby, and no one knew who his father was, and that only a note was found along with him as he was left to the ward.

"It will be his choice if he wants to go. Our feelings and wishes aren't important in this. What matters is Will's happiness."

She looked at him sadly and turned to look at her hands in thought. Halt was right. It was selfish to want Will to stay when he would rather want to become a knight.

Halt reached over and grabbed her hand and held it gently in his and used his other to lift up her chin so that she was facing him, "We'll support Will together, no matter his decision. Yes?"

She smiled; her eyes filled with unshed tears, and nodded, then hugged Halt.

She wouldn't be selfish. If that is what Will wanted, then she would support him.

* * *

><p>Seth heaved a sigh of relief as Will walked back in their direction and beamed at him.<p>

He had chosen to stay as a Ranger. Even though Halt told her not to be selfish, she couldn't help but hold onto that ray of hope that Will would stay as a Ranger. But she noticed that Halt had also tensed when it had been time for Will to choose and she knew that he had held onto that selfish hope as well. They welcomed Will with open arms.

That evening they all had a special dinner, courtesy of Seth, to celebrate Will's decision.

As she looked back and forth from Will to Halt, who were talking about the upcoming war, she silently noted that this was how things should be.

She didn't need to remember who her family was. It no longer mattered. Halt and Will were the ones who mattered. They were the ones who helped her start over again.

_This_ was her family.

She held onto that thought as she fell into a peaceful sleep that night.

_**End**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Guys can you believe it! I finished! I wasn't planning to put all of this together but I was just on a roll. My hands refused to stopped and so, there you have it. Book 1 COMPLETE! I want to thank each and everyone of you that took their time to read and review when you most certainly could have gone to do many other important things. THANK YOU SO MUCH! I love you guys.<br>**

**I felt the end to this was _really _corny *laughs* I apologize if it was too corny for some of you, but I couldn't help it, but this my first complete series (my baby!). And I've really grown attached to Seth (I wuv her so much!) I will be posting the new "book", I guess you can call it, as a new series, so keep your eyes peeled if you want to find out about Seth's past. I have no idea what to call it so if anyone wants to leave a review about what the title should be, be my guest! Or if you think I should have done something differently please tell me, I would love to hear your ideas!  
><strong>

**Review and tell me what you thought about my very first fanfic, now that it's complete :D  
><strong>

**Once again, thank you all! Much love~  
><strong>


End file.
